


Honey Fever

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Ball Of Sunshine, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Honey as lube, Kanda Tries, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Komui, Mentioned Lavi, Mentioned Lenalee Lee, Mini-Fic, Overstimulation, Poor Allen Walker, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Pris au piège par un essaim d'Akumas lors d'une mission, Kanda et Allen se retrouvent coincés dans une cabane, sans autre moyen de repli, et sans vivres. L'ambiance entre eux est tendue, la mission est un fiasco. Lorsqu'un Allen affamé tombe sur un pot de miel qui s'avère avoir des effets pour le moins étranges, les choses se compliquent… Mini-fic Saint-Valentin. Lemon/crack !





	1. Chapitre 1 - Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo !
> 
> Alors ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je sais je ne reviens pas avec SOS (Le chapitre 22 est presque prêt, il manque des corrections puis il sera posté, aux intéressés n'ayez pas peur ça vient :3) ni WISE ni Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit, mais avec un texte que j'ai initialement commencé pour la Saint-Valentin et qui, pour cause de longueur, a pris plus de temps que prévu à être écrit x'). De base il devait être un OS et je le fractionne en 3 chapitres pour une seule et unique raison : la partie 2 n'est pas finie mais je pense qu'elle devrait faire pas moins de 7k, et la partie 3 risque aussi d'être longue, ce qui aurait fait un OS d'environ 20k, peut-être plus, peut-être moins.
> 
> Si poster un pavé ne me gêne pas, qu'en tant que lectrice j'aime beaucoup les longs OS, et que vu vos retours sur WISE visiblement niveau lecture je suis pas la seule que ça effraie pas, je sais qu'il y en a quand même que ça dérange et je n'aurais pas eu le temps de finir ce qui correspond au 3ème chapitre ce week-end, OR j'avais vraiment envie de poster x').
> 
> So there is, un petit PWP avec du plot, un peu d'angst quand même présent dans cette première partie, de l'humour foireux, des situations sexuelles un peu awkward comme pouvant être imaginé avec le concept. Encore une fois avec le concept d'aphrodisiaques tout ne sera peut-être pas super réaliste niveau réaction corporelles, ça reste une fic érotique hein, et In Character en soi vu qu'Allen sera influencé, Kanda un petit peu aussi à des moments, d'autant que des sentiments sont pré-établis (sans relation), mais vous découvrirez tout ça assez vite. Je me fais confiance pour bien gérer leur personnalité, à vous de juger après ;).
> 
> Concernant le rating M, aka le lemon, les scènes sexuelles seront consenties, avec communication saine entre nos deux loulous (je parle comme une vieille tata gaga, tout va bien xD), et du fluff, parce que ceux qui me lisent doivent s'être rendus compte que j'aimais bien les petites scènes tendres :p. Par contre, petit EDIT parce que cela s'impose, ça reste du R18 les gars, donc vous étonnez pas si tout n'est pas qu'amour et eau fraîche, et qu'il y a des scènes vraiment explicites. Si vous êtes trop jeunes, ou mal à l'aise avec la sexualité, je vous déconseille de lire.
> 
> Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D !

**Poker Face**

De la poussière, un bois noirci par le temps, cassé et suintant d'échardes, puant le renfermé d'avoir été abandonnée depuis trop de temps pour pouvoir le déterminer avec certitude, la cabane dans laquelle ils étaient repliés. Elle était composée d'un rez-de-chaussée avec une fenêtre aux carreaux cassés, possédant un volet dont l'un des battants avant dû être arraché par une tempête quelconque ou tomber à cause du délabrement apparent des lieux. Allen avait fermé le battant résistant pour leur permettre d'être caché et de profiter d'un peu plus de chaleur. La fenêtre laissait rentrer beaucoup de froid la nuit. Au milieu du mois de février, il ne faisait plus aussi froid qu'en décembre, avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, mais les températures restaient basses, ce qui était problématique. Un étage s'intégrait à l'édifice fantôme, avec une échelle quelque peu branlante mais heureusement intacte, où il y avait une fenêtre circulaire, toute petite, qui avait été miraculeusement épargnée elle aussi. Le haut était clos par une trappe qu'Allen avait dû défoncer avant d'y installer Kanda. Cet étage était en réalité un carré de plateforme qui faisait la moitié de la surface globale de la cabane, et il pouvait être agréable une fois fermé. C'était là qu'ils dormaient tous les deux.

Doucement, Allen repositionna la couverture sur le corps du kendoka, endormi. Kanda avait été blessé. Il avait dormi toute la journée hier, et il venait de reprendre conscience aujourd'hui. Conscience était un bien grand mot. Allen faisait attention à lui, il l'avait veillé, ne le quittant des yeux que pour aller lui chercher à boire dans un cours d'eau à quelques mètres derrière la cabane. Leurs vivres s'épuisaient. La faim et la peur le taraudait. Allen avait presque peur que la cabane s'effondre le soir, lorsqu'un peu de vent faisait grincer méchamment l'habitacle, et qu'il était seul, livré à lui-même et à ses pensées. Kanda… Il voulait qu'il s'en sorte… Il refusait de le voir mourir. Rien qu'à imaginer que ses blessures puissent avoir raison de lui, il avait la nausée.

Alors il s'accrocha à la main de Kanda, essayant vainement de lui transmettre sa force, restant prostré.

Ce calvaire dura deux jours, suite à quoi, le bel endormi ouvrit enfin les yeux…

Et pas nécessairement pour le mieux.

* * *

Allen ignorait pourquoi il avait mangé ce miel sans réfléchir plus que ça. Il n'y avait rien dans la cabane, son ventre se nouait de stress sous la faim, sous la pression de ce vide qui le faisait gargouiller, cette absence d'énergie. Son camarade d'infortune l'envoyait allègrement paître à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire pour alléger sa faim, il était symbiotique, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça longtemps. Alors, anxieusement, il avait ouvert un placard en hauteur qu'il avait tardivement remarqué, et il _l'_ avait trouvé, là, un pot d'une substance d'un jaune doux et gluant… du miel. Il était plein, bien jaune, attirant, l'odeur sucrée voyageait jusqu'à ses narines, c'était huileux. Aux yeux du jeune garçon, ça semblait succulent. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait dévoré le pot. Il avait plongé ses doigts dans le liquide, se les était enfourné grossièrement dans la bouche avec une fièvre de la conscience et un désir ardent de se repaître. Bon, il en avait laissé un petit fond, car il avait – étonnamment – été rapidement calé, mais c'était assez peu face à la grosseur du pot.

Kanda l'avait appelé. Machinalement, Allen avait voulu prendre le pot pour lui en proposer, il se rappelait que le kendoka n'était pas fan de sucrerie, mais dans ces conditions, ils n'étaient pas en état de faire la fine bouche. À peine s'était-il saisi du pot qu'un « putain, Moyashi, magne-toi le cul ! » avait éclos. Il se ravisa, une colère sourde le saisissant. Il prit le temps de se lécher les doigts, tentant de s'essuyer la bouche au mieux, se référant à Timcanpy pour savoir s'il y avait encore des traces de son plaisir coupable, ce dernier battant les ailes en signe de négation. Il essuya une autre menace, mais s'en ficha. Il rangea soigneusement le pot comme un objet précieux. Ce maudit Bakanda irait se faire voir, hors de question qu'il y touche.

Il aurait vraiment aimé que Kanda lui témoigne plus de respect. Lui l'aimait beaucoup, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître… Il nourrissait même des sentiments assez tendres à son égard. Quand il y pensait, il se disait qu'il devait être maso sur les bornes des limites. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que ce soit réciproque. Scandant sa colère d'un « C'est bon, j'arrive, arrête de me gueuler dessus ! », Allen descendit l'échelle branlante qui ne lui inspirait nullement confiance tant il sentait les barreaux flancher sous la plante de ses pieds, associés aux grincements odieux qu'ils produisaient.

« C'est quoi ces traces autour de ta bouche, crétin ? » attaqua Kanda. « T'as foutu quoi ? »

Les paroles agressives du Japonais qui se portait visiblement _bien_ mieux irritèrent Allen. Sauf que cette fois, son regard courroucé engloba aussi son Golem qui baissa les ailes de manière piteuse. Dire qu'il avait compté sur lui pour sa discrétion !

Il détourna le visage, frottant grossièrement les coins de ses lèvres avec sa manche.

« Je t'en pose des questions, à toi ?

—Parle-moi meilleur, Moyashi, j'te préviens. Après tu viens gueuler que je suis pas aimable. »

Allen crut halluciner. Ce mec… !

« Mais t'as vu comment tu me parles ? C'est toi qui m'agresses alors que je viens d'arriver, je fais que réagir !

—Tch, débile. T'avais qu'à pas mettre trois plombes. »

Le symbiotique serra les poings, le regard furieux, ayant bien du mal à contenir son envie de les lui envoyer au travers du visage. Il finit par se faire violence pour garder son calme – avec une difficulté très franchement assumée.

« Bon. Pourquoi t'étais si pressé que je vienne ? Les Akumas sont toujours là ? Ou bien ils ne nous cherchent plus ? On est en sécurité ?

—Ouais, » rétorqua Kanda, ignorant totalement son ton agressif, et visiblement pas prêt de s'excuser ni de montrer la moindre reconnaissance, « ils sont partis, je pense qu'on va pouvoir reprendre notre route. Je voulais que tu prépares tes affaires.

—T'avais pas besoin de me sauter à la gorge pour que je le fasse.

—Je t'ai pas sauté à la gorge. Pas encore. Maintenant fais-le. »

Allen ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne cherchant pas à argumenter. L'autre se prenait pour le chef et ça ne lui plaisait pas, cependant, ça n'aurait pas été intelligent de faire un scandale sur l'instant, ils étaient tous les deux énervés, fatigués et affamés, Kanda avait les circonstances atténuantes pour faire ressortir son côté connard. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour, prêt à remonter cette fichue échelle en priant pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sous son poids – et pourtant, il n'était pas bien lourd ! – quand une emprise ferme sur son bras le fit pivoter.

Avec un hoquet de surprise, il fut face à Kanda qui posa presque délicatement son pouce au coin de ses lèvres, frottant la peau. Son cœur rata un battement. Il rougit intensément, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, se sentant devenir brûlant malgré lui. Qu'est-ce que Kanda foutait ?! Il le repoussa d'un geste de la main, humilié de ses rougeurs qui devaient forcément être visible alors qu'il attaqua :

« Kanda, bon sang, pourquoi tu as… ?!

—T'as pas répondu à ma question, et c'est tout collant ici. » Il sentit ses doigts. « Du Miel ? Putain, où t'as trouvé ça ? »

Calmant son cœur qui battait résolument bien trop vite en reprenant contenance, Allen déglutit et grogna entre ses dents. Il allait bredouiller qu'il n'avait rien trouvé mais le regard du Japonais le trancha net, au point qu'il avait l'impression d'être découpé en rondelles. Pourquoi lui faisait-il toujours cet effet… ?

« J'ai trouvé un pot là-haut. » Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, puis ajouta : « Il en reste, si tu veux.

—Attends, est-ce que tu sais au moins depuis combien de temps c'est là ? »

Allen hoqueta de nouveau, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi… du tout. Kanda s'énerva face à son incrédulité :

« On t'a jamais appris à pas bouffer n'importe quoi, surtout quand tu sais pas si c'est bon ? On fait quoi si t'es malade ?

—Quoi, ça t'inquiète, peut-être ? »

Kanda le dévisagea froidement.

« Non, mais compte pas sur moi pour traîner ton cadavre à l'Ordre. Ramène tes sacs et on se casse. »

Allen se figea. Il en avait plus que marre ! Tout son être lui hurlait de crier à Kanda qu'il l'avait veillé sans relâche pendant trois nuits, qu'il avait épuisé leurs maigres vivres en s'occupant de lui, qu'il s'était restreint pour _qu'il_ mange à sa faim – pour sa part, ce n'était pas la première fois que le blandin se passait de repas, il savait donc faire sans, si ce n'était pas plaisant et insupportable à la longue en vue de sa condition, ce pourquoi il avait craqué en voyant le pot de miel. Il s'était dévoué pour lui et voilà comment il était remercié ?! Bon dieu ! Il avait envie d'hurler que c'était le cadavre de Kanda qui serait ramené à l'Ordre, une fois qu'il lui serait passé dessus. Mais il n'allait pas le faire, parce qu'Allen ne blaguait pas sur la mort de quelqu'un. C'était un camarade et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, son cœur se pinçait désagréablement. Il retroussa en revanche la mâchoire et cracha méchamment :

« Tu es vraiment un gros con, Kanda. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Sur ces mots sirupeux, il grimpa jusqu'en haut et se jeta sur le sac d'affaires qu'il froissa de colère en fourrant tout ce qu'il pouvait à l'intérieur. Il était furieux, il avait même juré, alors qu'il détestait ça ! Mais Kanda était tellement méchant depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ça le blessait énormément, il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir. Se rendant compte que son sac ressemblait plus à une boule qu'à un sac digne de ce nom et qu'il allait plus l'encombrer qu'autre chose, il le vida, le renversant à ses pieds, s'agenouillant pour y remettre ses affaires en rangeant un peu mieux. Il se força à soupirer pour reprendre une respiration ensuite. En y repensant, il n'avait même pas regardé l'expression de Kanda, mais avait cru le voir passer d'un rien à foutre à un bref choc. Il espérait qu'il prendrait conscience que son comportement dépassait les bornes, il avait voulu le blesser, mais quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas des autres comme lui risquait plus de le juger fautif qu'autre chose, ce qui le blessait, lui, encore plus. Alors oui, il pouvait imaginer que le fait qu'il l'ait aidé n'était pas étranger à tout ça, peut-être que c'était ça qui le rendait hargneux, la honte de penser qu'il lui devait quelque chose ou qu'il avait été aidé par lui.

Ça le faisait déprimer plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi Kanda le détestait autant ? Et lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ?

Allen se rendit compte que son regard était flou. Il s'essuya les yeux avec honte, espérant que Kanda ne l'engueulerait pas de prendre son temps. Il était maudit, il était arrivé après lui parmi les Exorcistes, mais il était loin d'être un boulet fini ou d'être désagréable, plus encore, il avait essayé avec Kanda. Vraiment. Ce dernier avait toujours refusé ses pas en avant. Idiotement, Allen s'était quand même attaché, parce qu'il faisait partie du décor et qu'il avait un certain charme, probablement – ça l'irritait de le qualifier ainsi.

Il avait aussi des côtés rassurants, quand il voulait bien se donner la peine d'être aimable, parce qu'il savait venir en aide à un camarade dans le besoin, sans trop gueuler. Ce n'était pas le cas sur cette mission. Il reniflait un peu, se passant la main sous le nez, et tenta de nouveau de regagner son calme. En quelques minutes, c'était chose faite. Son sac était fait et il pouvait descendre. Autant dire que l'échelle sembla crier grâce rien qu'à le souffrir maintenant qu'il portait un bagage, et il put encore se vanter d'avoir tenté le diable sans que celui-ci ne se manifeste. À l'entrée de la cabane, l'épéiste l'attendait sans mot dire. Lui aussi tenait un sac bien rempli et sa propre valise, qui avait été épargnée, contrairement à celle d'Allen. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque, aucune pique, rien. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Allen le détourna encore, se blâmant d'être fuyant mais en même temps bien obligé de l'être, ne voulant pas que le kendoka puisse deviner qu'il avait pleuré. Il espéra n'avoir pas été entendu, ça aurait été le summum de la honte. Au moins, il avait l'air d'être calmé suite à son insulte. Ou du moins, il avait décidé d'arrêter les animosités pour le moment.

Ils sortirent chargés de leur bagage, laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux. Celle-ci grinçait faiblement, agitée par un vent léger, tant, fébrile, elle tenait mal sur ses gonds. Il faisait beau et chaud dehors pour la mie du mois de février, le soleil brillait et traversait les feuillages des arbres hauts, certaines feuilles percées par les rayons persistant, jusqu'au sol tout de verdure fleurie, qui portait toutefois les traces de leur précipitation suite à leurs précédents combats. Ils marchaient dans le silence, essayant de retrouver leur chemin, car aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient toujours perdus à l'intérieur de cette gigantesque sylve. Là-dessus, Allen faisait confiance à Kanda pour s'improviser guide, lui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, alors il le suivait comme son ombre. Les deux Traqueurs qui les accompagnaient étaient morts, voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient avec autant d'affaires.

Allen sentait son corps lourd et une certaine tension naissait en lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte du poids qu'il transportait, mais d'habitude, il gérait plutôt bien… Il devait aussi y avoir la faim qui l'affaiblissait, sa force se drainant avec une rapidité inquiétante. Il sentait le regard narquois de Kanda sur lui, lui causant une moue agacée. Finalement, il n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter d'être agaçant.

Ils avaient été envoyés au combat dans la campagne Allemande, et les confrontations avec les Akumas avaient été foutrement violentes à peine débarquèrent-ils dans le petit village reculé où on leur avait signalé la présence d'une potentielle Innocence. Une Innocence, ils n'en avaient pas trouvée, mais les Akumas étaient vraiment nombreux. Sans doute était-ce un piège du Comte, un moyen d'attirer des Exorcistes au casse-pique plus vite, c'était la théorie de Kanda et Allen le rejoignait un peu là-dessus. Ils avaient essuyé des attaques d'un petit groupe de niveau 2, lequel se révélait être un leurre pour endormir leur méfiance. Un véritable essaim d'Akumas, plus d'une centaine, leur était tombé dessus, de niveau 2 à 3, ça demandait beaucoup de force et beaucoup plus de moyen de contre-attaque que ce que Kanda et lui pouvaient produire à deux. Ils étaient forts, Kanda avait l'expérience de plusieurs années de lutte, Allen sa foi immuable en son Innocence, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Les villageois qui n'avaient pas pu fuir avaient péri, les Traqueurs et les jeunes Exorcistes avaient tenté d'attirer les monstres dans la forêt avec eux, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à faire cesser l'hécatombe.

Les combats s'étaient intensifiés, ils avaient perdu de vue les Traqueurs, ils avaient dû fuir, et ils s'étaient séparés tous les deux. Allen s'était retrouvé acculé par des Akumas qu'il avait peiné à détruire, détalant parce qu'il y en avait trop. Là-dessus, il avait retrouvé Kanda par hasard, au moment où celui-ci était projeté par l'explosion d'un double tir d'Akuma. Un des Traqueurs, qui portait une partie de leur bagage, l'avait retrouvé en premier et se tenait à côté de lui. Il avait été détruit sur le champ. Allen avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant Kanda voler au loin comme une poupée de chiffon et atterrir lourdement sur le sol, visiblement inconscient. Le deuxième Traqueur était réapparu juste à temps, et tandis qu'il s'occupait de récupérer ce qu'il restait de leurs affaires, où se trouvait des équipements de premier soin et des rechanges, Allen s'était précipité sur Kanda. Il l'avait porté, et lui ainsi que le Traqueur s'étaient trainés à l'aveugle dans la forêt jusqu'à tomber sur cette cabane. Ils s'étaient crus à l'abri, mais un niveau 2 avait égaré les avait vu. Il avait réussi à inoculer son poison au Traqueur, Allen ayant le temps de le détruire avant qu'il ne fasse trop bruit, ce qui aurait inévitablement alerté les autres.

Dans un état de stress paranoïaque, Allen avait préparé le lit de fortune pour Kanda à l'étage supérieur, paniqué de voir que la plupart des vivres qu'ils avaient sur eux avait été détruit – ce qui causait bien le trouble dans lequel ils étaient maintenant, mais soulagé que le sac de secours ait été épargné. Il leur restait aussi des vêtements. Il avait réellement cru mourir toute la journée en espérant que Kanda se réveille, faisant attention à l'hydrater, gardant sa respiration sous contrôle, avec la peur au ventre que les Akumas ne rasent la cabane sans sommation ou qu'ils entrent ici pour les y rechercher. Rien ne s'était passé, cependant, ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses, car voir que Kanda avait mis trois jours à récupérer, étant juste suffisamment conscient pour pouvoir manger… Allen n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait pleuré comme un bébé, craignant qu'il ne se reprenne pas, sincèrement inquiet. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas bouger quelqu'un d'à demi-inconscient et il ne savait même pas où trouver un hôpital, le sac avec la carte de la région avait été détruit, il était seul à devoir gérer la situation, et il avait vraiment pressenti une catastrophe.

À son soulagement quand le Japonais avait récupéré de la vigueur hier soir et sa déception de le voir si agressif… Il n'avait pas eu le droit à un merci, un sourire, ou quoique ce soit. Allen savait qu'il ne fallait pas en attendre beaucoup de Kanda. Mais merde… !

D'un côté, il restait soulagé de savoir que son sale caractère était encore là, c'était une preuve qu'il n'avait pas eu de séquelle suite à son état léthargique, ce qui soulageait rudement Allen. Il aurait quand même aimé de la reconnaissance. Il serra les dents sous une douleur aigue qui traversa son estomac alors que ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la terre collante. Malgré le beau temps, il avait plu cette nuit, et il y avait un peu de boue sur le chemin, d'autant que ce n'était pas réellement un chemin vu qu'ils coupaient les bois pour ne pas se rendre trop visible. Toute cette situation, alliée à sa culpabilité de n'avoir pas su être assez utile, pesait sur lui. En résultait un agacement. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur Kanda comme un ami ! Qu'ils arrivent à nouer une relation d'appréciation cordiale. Qu'ils…

« Oï, Moyashi, tu vas où ? »

Allen hoqueta, relevant la tête brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait baissée et qu'il avançait à l'aveugle, bifurquant derrière Kanda.

_Dis donc, il regarde ce que je fais ? D'habitude, il m'aurait laissé me perdre sans rien dire…_

Le blandin allait protester, mais juste en face de lui, il voyait quelque chose qui lui glaçait le sang. Son œil gauche réagit avant lui, le lançant furieusement. À quelques pas de là se trouvait trois niveau 3. Ils étaient trop faibles, ils ne pourraient jamais les affrontés.

« Moyashi, tu…, »

Kanda élevait la voix, et Allen réagit au quart de tour, chuchotant anxieusement :

« Tais-toi ! »

L'autre comprit. Il ne bougea pas, adressant un regard circulaire autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur un point qu'Allen ne pouvait pas voir.

« Ils jalonnent la zone, ces fils de pute, » même dans cette situation, la grossièreté de Kanda froissa presque Allen qui se sentit piqueté de désapprobation, « on va devoir rebrousser chemin et en trouver un autre. »

Allen recula précautionneusement, se rapprochant de Kanda, qu'il fixa avec confusion, en plein désarroi.

« Tu proposes qu'on fasse quoi ? On ne va pas pouvoir rester là éternellement, tu as été blessé, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu vois un médecin. »

Sa voix basse articulait soigneusement les mots, cherchant à faire ressentir à l'autre son sentiment d'urgence.

« J'sais pas quoi faire. On peut attaquer de l'autre côté, mais en étant chargé comme des mulets, ça va être chaud. Tu transpires rien qu'à porter ton sac, ça va pas le faire.

—Je transpire p-… »

À peine articulait-il ces mots qu'Allen se rendit compte que la sueur perlait de son front. Il avait soudainement très chaud. À cet instant, son ventre lui fit la sensation d'exploser de sensations diffuses et il écarquilla les yeux. Sans qu'il ne puisse se maitriser, il sentit le sac glisser lourdement de ses épaules et se pencha, plaquant ses mains sur son ventre, se pliant en deux pour ne pas crier.

Ça faisait mal, bon sang, ça faisait mal !

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

_Oh merde…_

Il sombra sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Putain, Moyashi ! »

Kanda venait de gueuler aussi doucement qu'il en était capable. Les Akumas n'étaient pas loin, c'était dangereux. Allen s'excusa entre ses dents, mais il était incapable de bouger et de se décrisper.

« Bon, on va revenir à la cabane. Tu peux marcher ?

—Je sais pas… »

Il entendit Kanda marmonner un « fait' chier » et se sentit soulevé. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser… qu'il le portait. Allen eut de plus en plus chaud, son corps se couvrit de chair de poule, il frissonnait.

Quand son regard croisa celui de Kanda, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et se sentit saisit de honte extrême.

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il, _non, je me maîtrise d'habitude, ça ne peut pas…_

Le kendoka ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait pris le plus gros sac qu'il portait derrière son dos, ajouté au sien, sa valise et lui qu'il portait comme une princesse… Allen se sentit au comble du ridicule, d'autant qu'il réalisait à quel point Kanda possédait une force physique brute. Il aurait voulu parler mais ne faisait que se retenir de gémir sa douleur entre ses dents. Il se sentait étrange. Cette douleur en elle-même était étrange… Car elle était intime. Mais c'était si pesant… si désagréable. Heureusement, le visage de Kanda le réconfortait. Ce qui était, en soi, encore plus bizarre que le reste. Il rougissait toujours alors que Kanda avançait, les ramenant à la cabane qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin… Comment allaient-ils faire pour s'enfuir si les Akumas les cherchait ? Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » finit par demander Kanda.

Allen dut faire un effort surhumain pour se battre contre la pulsion de se blottir contre lui tant son odeur chaude était plaisante. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais pas…

—C'est le miel qu'est pas passé ?

—Peut-être, oui, c'est possible. »

Kanda soupira. La porte de la cabane fut en vue, et en quelques pas supplémentaires, ils furent à l'intérieur. Il le déposa au sol, prenant place face à lui, le visage courroucé.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Moyashi. Si t'as la gerbe ou quoi j'te préviens tu vas dehors, tu fais pas ça devant moi.

—Mais tu me prends pour qui ?! » s'écria Allen, outré.

Un rictus lui répondit.

« Pour un imbécile qui mange tout ce qu'il trouve et qui va finir avec la gerbe de sa vie.

—Ça va, la ferme ! J'avais faim, Kanda ! FAIM ! Me dis pas que toi aussi ça te pèse pas ?! »

Kanda l'ignora, jetant un coup de menton derrière lui, un mouvement d'épaule accompagnant le geste.

« T'as dit que y avait un cours d'eau, derrière ? Là où t'allais me chercher à boire ? »

Allen rougit malgré lui. Alors il se souvenait qu'il s'était occupé de lui…

« Oui… Il est pas loin, tu descends deux pierres sur le côté, tu te retrouves sur un petit chemin et il est juste plus bas, à gauche. Tu l'entendras.

—Ok. En y allant seul je devrais pas me faire repérer, je vais nous chercher de l'eau. »

Se disant, il prit le temps de déplier son sac, en sortit une couverture qu'il étala sur le sol soigneusement. Il posa le sac en boule, formant un oreiller, faisant un lit de fortune. Allen s'inquiéta. Était-il toujours fatigué et se préparait-il de quoi s'allonger ? Est-ce qu'il était malade, lui aussi… ?

« Allonge-toi, » commanda Kanda, coupant court.

Oh… C'était pour lui…

Allen fut gêné, mais touché. La perplexité dut se lire sur son visage, aussi, le kendoka soupira.

« C'est parce que t'as aidé, pense pas que je serai infirmier. »

Le blandin ricana ironiquement.

« Un merci aurait suffi, tu sais. Si ça ne t'écorchait pas la bouche, tu verrais que les meilleures choses sont les plus simples.

—Couche-toi, ou je t'écorche ta langue bien pendue. »

Blasé, proche de lui rétorquer qu'écorcher une langue serait difficile, Allen le fit pourtant. Il fut étonné de sentir une main sur son crâne. Kanda tâta ensuite ses joues qui étaient devenues bouillantes.

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, au moins. T'es un peu chaud, mais c'est pas inquiétant. Je t'en fouterai, de bouffer n'importe quoi.

—Merde, » s'emporta Allen en ignorant le contact embarrassant, « la bouffe qu'on avait, je la gardais pour toi, c'était galère de faire attention à ce que tu t'étouffes pas ! Déjà qu'on en avait pas assez pour deux, les portions d'un seul divisées, c'était vraiment ridicule… C'est trop te demander de le prendre en compte ?

—Je le prends en compte. »

Le blandin fronça les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? En me faisant que des reproches ? En m'engueulant tout le temps ? J'en ai marre ! »

Kanda ne répondit pas.

« Y'a une couverture dans ton sac ?

—Oui, pourquoi ? »

Kanda s'attela à son sac et en sortit un plaid avec lequel il le couvrit. Allen ne sut si ça signifiait un effort ou quoi que ce soit, et le Japonais ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus.

« Je comprends que t'avais faim. J'ai faim aussi. Essaie de dormir. Je vais tenter de trouver un autre chemin le temps que je descends, on repartira quand t'iras mieux. »

Il passa la porte, la refermant derrière lui, laissant Allen abasourdi, resté sur le carreau.

Sa voix avait été assez douce, ou du moins, elle n'avait pas d'accent meurtrier… ça l'avait détendu. Néanmoins, il était circonspect, il se tâta lui-même le front et les joues.

Kanda devait se planter quand il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Son corps lui semblait chaud, il se sentait comme ballonné, mais en bas, et le touché de Kanda l'avait tué intérieurement. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ça lui avait fait du bien, il avait eu envie de plus, encore de se blottir et de se laisser aller. Il déglutit et se mordit le bout de la langue. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Déjà parce que Kanda ne faisait que l'envoyer chier dernièrement et qu'il était hyper agressif, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'indulgence envers lui et s'appuyer sur lui, il était _fâché_. Par contre, il sentait son cœur s'emballer et son corps, ce n'était pas bon du tout !

Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle et que l'autre comprenne ses sentiments à son égard. Il préférait encore qu'il lui arrache effectivement la langue plutôt que ça. C'était pas comme s'il comptait les dire ce soir, de toute façon. Il y avait un moment pour tout et ce n'était clairement pas le bon maintenant. Cela dit, si Kanda lui parlait un peu mieux, s'il commençait à prendre en compte son aide… Ils pourraient peut-être améliorer la situation. Allen l'espéra et obéit aux recommandations de Kanda, essayant de dormir. Il voulait rester sur le qui-vive parce qu'il avait peur qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à Kanda, toutefois, le sommeil eut raison de lui.

* * *

Kanda revint à la cabane en étant pour le moins content de lui. Il avait rempli les gourdes à fond, et même réussi à attraper deux poissons, qu'il avait pêché avec les mains faute de mieux, autant dire que ça avait été bien galère, trouver du bois… Il s'était bien cassé le cul, et il avait pris du temps. Faudrait juste qu'il dégote un emplacement à l'écart pour faire cuire leur pitance avant ce soir, et ils auraient de quoi dîner. C'était le mioche qu'allait être content. En espérant qu'il avait réussi à pioncer un peu, il en avait vraiment besoin. Sans être de mauvaise foi, Kanda savait qu'il était dur avec lui, pour ne pas dire un peu salaud sur les bords. Il n'était pas aimable, il n'allait pas se cacher derrière des justifications farfelues, toutefois, il savait que c'était accentué parce qu'il avait les boules que la mission se soit passée comme ça. La moitié des villageois décédée, les Traqueurs crevés eux aussi… C'était des trucs qui ne l'atteignaient pas et dont il ne s'embarrassait pas de faire le deuil, pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait quand une mission capotait lamentablement et que ça les mettait dans la merde. Il avait été malade, avait bien perçu qu'Allen avait paniqué à côté, les nerfs en vrac, et se rendre compte que la situation était désespérée quand il avait été en état de penser l'avait rendu furieux. Pas contre Moyashi, mais contre les événements. Il avait quand même passé ses nerfs sur lui. Comme Allen était fatigué de l'avoir veillé, tiraillé par la faim, il n'arrivait sans doute pas à avoir assez de recul pour ne pas le prendre personnellement et pour voir ça comme les simples piques qu'ils se lançaient sans cesse habituellement.

N'ayant pas le désir de le heurter, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il se souciait de le ménager, Kanda avait décidé qu'il allait cependant se calmer sur les commentaires sarcastiques. Histoire d'éviter que ça dégénère. Il avait bien entendu Moyashi pleurer, ça ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Le kendoka n'était pas assez con pour ne pas se douter que son agressivité avait eu un impact émotionnel sur le blandin, encore à cause de sa capacité de recul amoindrie. Il n'était définitivement pas en état de se faire chambrer, durement ou non. Se retrouver à gérer une crise de nerfs de son coéquipier l'aurait franchement soûlé… Voilà pourquoi il détestait être envoyé à deux sur une mission quand il ne s'agissait pas de Marie, qui avait au moins la décence d'être silencieux et de ne pas nécessiter beaucoup de communication. Facile à vivre et agréable, Marie n'avait pas le caractère de merde du maudit, aussi… Enfin, là-dessus, Kanda savait qu'il pouvait difficilement l'ouvrir trop grand.

Toujours est-il que c'était Allen qui était malade maintenant, et s'il ne lâchait pas un peu prise, ça n'allait pas le faire. Au moins, si le miel, sans doute périmé, qu'il avait mangé le clouait au lit, il allait être obligé de se détendre. Ce que Kanda préconisait pour lui n'était ni de l'inquiétude, ni de la bienveillance. Sans que ce soit l'inverse pour autant, c'était simplement… du bon sens. Allen Walker en semblait quelques fois dépourvu. Un vrai crétin, ce type-là.

Il guetta soigneusement les environs en arrivant à proximité de la cabane, craignant d'être suivi. Il enviait pas la malédiction du blandin, loin de là, mais pour ce genre de trucs, ça devait être pratique de les détecter. Manquerait plus que les Akumas se ramènent et les attaquent maintenant, ils seraient bien barrés, tiens. Personne à l'horizon, d'à ce qu'il en percevait, aussi, il put remonter la pente abrupte, escalader les pierres, et retrouver l'entrée. Il se dépêcha de passer la porte, toujours soucieux de ne pas se faire prendre, brandissant fièrement les poissons avec un rictus d'autosatisfaction nullement dissimulé.

« Hé, Moyashi, r'garde ce que je ramène. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de me faire une pendule de ta faim, maintenant. »

S'il espérait un peu le faire râler – il avait dit qu'il cesserait les sarcasmes, mais celui-là était relativement gentillet, il déchanta bien vite face à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

_Dites-moi que je rêve, putain. C'est une blague._

_Ce gamin a pété un câble… !_

Le visage fiévreux, les joues cramoisies, un regard flou, une expression indéfinissable pourtant si caractéristique, Allen avait la main plongée dans son caleçon, lui-même abaissé sur ses cuisses, et le bout de son sexe érigé, qu'il avait arrêté d'astiquer avec son arrivée fracassante, disait joyeusement bonjour.

Kanda fut on ne peut plus hébété et ne sut comment réagir. Il se sentit tout de même agacé. Il s'était cassé les couilles à pêcher tout seul, à trouver de quoi faire un feu, croyant qu'Allen était malade, et ce petit crétin se masturbait au calme pendant qu'il se coltinait tout le boulot pour arranger leur situation ? Ça ne passait pas du tout aux yeux du kendoka ! Il serra rudement les poings, gueulant de pair :

« Putain mais tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ça ?! »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Le gamin semblait littéralement pétrifié, la bouche ouverte qu'il referma avec précipitation, ne trouvant rien pour se justifier. Il cacha son sexe avec honte, détournant le visage. Pourtant, il arborait toujours cette expression d'extase et cette lueur de désir, ce que Kanda ne comprenait pas et ne voyait définitivement pas _du tout_ d'un bon œil. Ouais, Moyashi était vachement _malade_. Autant dire qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour le tancer, fini les bonnes résolutions.

« Alors je récapitule, » s'éberluait un Kanda rageur tandis qu'Allen, plongé dans un silence mortifié, n'en revenait visiblement pas d'avoir été surpris. Autant dire que Kanda aurait lui aussi aimé s'épargner une telle vue. « Je vais nous chercher de quoi bouffer, te chercher de l'eau, et toi, quand tu sens que ça va mieux, tu penses pas à me rejoindre pour aider, tu préfères te branler ?! Sérieusement ? »

On pouvait définitivement faire plus gênant. Le blandin réagit à ce moment-là, beuglant littéralement, perdu :

« C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !

—Ah non ? » attaqua le Japonais. « Ta main dans ton slibard, je l'ai inventé ? T'as intérêt à m'dire que tu te portes mieux, au moins.

—Mais Kanda, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en supplie ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

C'était la meilleure, celle-là.

« Pas fait exprès ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'te préviens, je m'en fous que tu te branles, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais la prochaine fois, tu fais en sorte d'être sûr que j'en sois pas témoin et de pas me laisser tout me cogner, bon dieu de merde !

—C'est la vérité ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! »

Allen était paniqué, ce qui eut le mérite de choquer Kanda. Ok, ça commençait à être bizarre. Moyashi enchaîna :

« C'est depuis que les douleurs ont commencé. Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien ! Je me suis senti bizarre, et maintenant, c'est encore pire… J'ai cru que j'étais malade, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ça… J'ai eu chaud, j'ai eu mal. Mes mains ont bougé toutes seules parce que ça faisait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal si je ne fais rien ! »

Kanda resta coi. Y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à ce con ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu pour… ?

« Kanda, » implora Allen, coupant sa réflexion, d'une voix si perdue que ce dernier sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, « qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

C'en fut trop pour Kanda. Il décrochait totalement. Avec sa fierté, si Allen l'implorait, c'est que c'était la merde la plus totale. Il ne comprenait pas cette situation, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un gros bordel qui était en train de se tramer, ce qui n'apaisait pas ses nerfs.

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! J'en sais rien, putain !

—Tu es un garçon toi aussi, et tu es plus âgé ! Ça ne me plait pas de te demander ça mais je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

Il avait élevé la voix, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'air en souffrance, ce n'était pas feint.

« C'est pas un problème de garçon ni d'âge, Moyashi, » abattit le kendoka, « c'est vraiment pas normal ce qui t'arrives, ça m'est jamais arrivé de me retrouver dans un état comme ça, moi.

—Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! »

Allen parlait plus pour lui que pour Kanda, ce dernier s'en rendit compte. La crise de nerfs qu'il avait pressenti n'était pas loin. Bon dieu, ils les collectionnaient. Kanda avait le sentiment d'avoir lui aussi été maudit.

Il prit rapidement une inspiration, décidant qu'il fallait bien prendre les choses en main en étant ferme et pragmatique, ce dont Allen n'était pas capable. D'abord, fallait trouver ce qui avait pu causer ça. Kanda avait déjà eu vent d'aphrodisiaques puissants qui rendaient ceux qui les ingérait dans un état d'excitation infernal, ça lui rappelait le cas de Moyashi.

« Commence déjà par te calmer, » apposa-t-il sévèrement. « Bon, est-ce que tu as touché à quelque chose qui aurait pu te provoquer ça ?

—À quoi tu veux que j'ai touché ?!

—Tu te comportes comme si t'avais été bourré d'aphrodisiaques. » Devant le regard d'Allen, Kanda s'expliqua : « C'est des trucs qui rendent excités. »

En vérité, c'étaient Tiedoll et Marie qu'il avait entendu en discuter une fois quand il était encore enfant. Au moment où il avait voulu savoir ce que c'était, on lui avait répondu gentiment que ce n'était pas de son âge, ce qui l'avait foutu en rogne – il les avait copieusement insultés, rétorquant que de toute façon, il s'en fichait – puis en se renseignant seul de son côté, il avait compris. Ça l'avait réellement choqué qu'il y ait des substances qui puissent avoir de tels effets, et Kanda se rendait compte avec ironie qu'il avait été bien naïf. Aujourd'hui, il était content d'étaler sa science.

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Allen serrait les dents. « J'ai juste rien touché qui aurait pu avoir cet effet, je ne comprends vraiment pas ! »

Kanda reprenait contenance.

« T'as bien dû bouffer quelque chose qui… Oh, putain.

—Quoi ? »

Le kendoka pensait comprendre.

« Le miel. »

Allen déglutit, prenant le temps d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Mais comment ça serait possible ?

—Il y a des aphrodisiaques sous forme de liqueur, tu le mets dans un aliment, tu partages avec un partenaire et tu peux passer un bon moment au pieu. »

Allen rougit furieusement.

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaître… »

Son marmonnement lui avait échappé mais n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sur un 'tch', Kanda haussa les épaules.

« C'est surtout que j'ai entendu des racontars, va pas te faire de fausses idées. »

Encore qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre des idées qu'il se faisait, mais bon, pour le principe. Allen se passa la langue sur les lèvres :

« Je ne me fais aucune idée, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Kanda passa l'éponge sur cette remarque, le maudit le regardant : « Alors je dois faire quoi ?

—Tu dois attendre jusqu'à ce que l'excitation passe, et te soulager. C'est possible que tu ne puisses pas jouir avant que ça soit calmé.

—Et ça peut durer longtemps… ? »

Kanda haussa encore les épaules, incapable de se prononcer. Il avait entendu parler des effets, pas de moultes détails qui l'auraient rendu expert.

« J'sais pas. Il était où, ton pot ?

—En haut, dans le petit placard. »

Allen serra soudain les jambes en se crispant de douleur.

Oh oui, il l'avait sévère.

Ça lui apprendrait à manger n'importe quoi, c'est sûr, mais Kanda savait que lui sortir ça aurait été particulièrement sadique et mesquin. Il était lui aussi un mec, il comprenait l'embarras dans lequel ça devait le plonger. Ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé personnellement mais mettons, il aurait pas aimé recevoir des remarques, la douleur et l'excitation constante l'auraient très certainement rendu mauvais.

Il grimpa l'échelle quatre à quatre, notant qu'elle était sacrément dangereuse, et atteignit la plateforme du dessus. Il tomba directement sur le placard et l'ouvrit, en sortant un pot profond où il restait tout de même un bon fond de miel. Moyashi n'avait pas tout bouffé, étonnant… ça devait la liqueur, elle avait dû le caler vite. Il redescendit et l'emporta jusqu'en bas.

Quand ses pieds se posèrent en claquant sur le plancher, il tourna la tête au son d'un gémissement endolori. Allen s'était prostré sur un côté et serrait les jambes.

Fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent une solution.

« Je vais te laisser faire ce que t'as à faire et me mettre en haut, » annonça-t-il, « je vais m'occuper de vider les poissons pour tout à l'heure. Mais réponds-moi, y en avait beaucoup ? »

Allen tremblota en se tournant vers lui. Son front dégoulinait de sueur et il gémit entre ses dents.

_Bon dieu…_

« Le pot était plein. J'en ai laissé un peu.

—Il en reste encore un bon fond, quand même. Mais ouais, il était gros. T'as rien senti de bizarre au goût ? »

Le kendoka était éberlué. Allen poussa un soupir vaincu, à la fois coupable, désespéré, et agacé.

« Kanda, » chuchota-t-il faiblement, perles salées roulantes sur ses joues, « j'étais affamé, et je suis symbiotique. Je t'avoue que sans ça, j'ai du mal à rester sans manger trop longtemps… ça aurait pu avoir un goût infâme que je l'aurais mangé en sachant qu'il n'y avait que ça. »

 _D'accord_ , se dit Kanda, _eh ben, on est pas rendu avec lui._

Il lui aurait bien envoyé une pique en disant que ce n'était pas compliqué que de l'empoisonner, mais préféra encore s'abstenir intelligemment.

« T'as dû ingurgiter beaucoup de liqueur… Tu vas douiller un moment, mais reste calme, et essaie de te soulager. »

Il coula un regard dépité sur Allen qu'il abandonna en regrimpant à l'étage. Cette mission était de loin l'une des pires qu'il avait jamais faite, c'était décidé. Et pourtant, les missions de merde, c'était assez légion chez eux, malheureusement.

En haut, il s'assit dans un coin et s'occupa de vider un à un les poissons qu'il avait pêché, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser Mugen pour ça, se réjouissant de se dire qu'ils auraient au moins de quoi becter, parce que lui aussi avait faim. Son ventre gargouillait doucement. Il découpait méticuleusement, tentant de faire de belles tranches, et la lame ripa soudain, Kanda se trouvant déconcentré. Il fallait dire que ça aurait été plus facile de dédier à sa tâche si les gémissements de plaisirs du blandin ne résonnaient pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ils alternaient subtilement avec de la panique, pour parler précisément, et Kanda était bien obligé d'y être sensible. Ça semblait ne pas beaucoup soulager Moyashi.

Sûrement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Ça allait vraiment être dur pour lui, sans mauvais jeux de mots, s'il se calmait pas. Il n'éjaculerait pas, et sortir de l'état d'excitation excessif allait être vraiment difficile comme ça. Quand même, Kanda avait du mal à s'en remettre, qui avait laissé un putain de pot de miel aphrodisiaque ici ? À quoi avait donc pu bien servir cette cabane ? Il préférait ne pas savoir, à la réflexion.

Il soupira, terminant de découper le deuxième poisson, ils auraient deux tranches chacun s'il se démerdait bien avec la suite.

Le bruit aigu de pleurs se fit bientôt entendre, Kanda lâchant Mugen, les sourcils froncés. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si Allen avait pris trop de substance d'un coup, ce qui était très présentement le cas, il risquait peut-être de faire un malaise à force de surexcitation. Putain. Kanda ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, déjà parce que ce serait à lui de gérer, et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il en avait rien à foutre. Pendant longtemps, Moyashi l'avait fait chier. C'était encore le cas, en soi témoin la façon dont il lui parlait un peu plus tôt. Il tenait quand même à lui, peut-être, d'une certaine façon. Pas de l'attachement ni rien de ce genre, c'était plutôt un camarade, un genre de con auquel il était habitué, s'il était persuadé que ce gamin naïf se prendrait une bonne claque dans la gueule de la part de la vie un jour.

Ça devait déjà être le cas.

Déposant Mugen et les poissons sur un bout de tissu qu'il avait isolé afin de procéder au découpage proprement, surtout pour éviter de contaminer la bouffe avec la saleté du plancher, il se déplaça jusqu'à la trappe, d'où il pouvait avoir une vue relativement restreinte sur ce qui se passait en bas.

Allen avait la main autour de son sexe, le pompant désespérément, une expression anxieuse, les traits crispés par la douleur. Pas de doute, il ne devait tirer aucun plaisir de ce qu'il faisait. Compatissant malgré lui, Kanda siffla entre ses dents. Le plus jeune redressa alors immédiatement la tête, plaquant ses mains sur son entrejambe en un cri outré.

« Kanda, qu'est-ce que… ! »

Il était cramoisi, et le susnommé se dépêcha de reculer, sentant lui aussi le sang battre à ses joues. Il y eut ensuite un silence très pesant. Kanda se demanda pendant ces longues minutes pourquoi diable avait-il été maté Allen, et commençait à comprendre que sa réaction était bizarre. Allen n'émettait plus aucun son, il reniflait peut-être un peu, mais c'était tout. L'Asiatique gronda entre ses dents. Putain, Moyashi allait le prendre pour un pervers maintenant. Évidemment, il n'était pas prêt à descendre en bas _(pouvant difficilement descendre en haut)_ pour aller s'expliquer, pas son genre et dans cette situation, il n'en voyait que très vaguement l'intérêt, pas plus qu'il n'en avait envie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut clair qu'Allen ne recommençait pas, et il entendit une inspiration brusque, allié à quelques marmonnements inintelligible. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre qu'Allen l'appelait.

« Kanda, bon sang ! » finit-il par gueuler, « viens ! »

Le Japonais hésita franchement, regardant sa position, accroupi devant la trappe, zyeutant l'échelle branlante. Il allait très certainement se faire engueuler en bas, ce qu'il aurait totalement compris, ou encore être imploré pour une aide qu'il ne pourrait pas apporter. Il était fou de rage en pensant que tout ça était parti d'un putain de pot de miel.

« KANDA ! »

_Putain, il me laisse pas le choix… Je vais étriper ce petit connard._

Kanda fut en bas en quelques secondes, son ire fondant face à un Allen pour le moins mal en point. Il transpirait l'angoisse, l'excitation, et la frustration. Kanda tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais ses lèvres refusèrent de bouger. C'était tellement désarçonnant, tellement hors de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant, qu'arriver à réagir devenait ardu. Allen parla le premier, se passant la langue sur les lèvres :

« Je… Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai vraiment mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens vraiment pas bien.

—J'ai bien compris, » lâcha Kanda sèchement, « et c'est pour ça que j'ai regardé. J'ai pas voulu te…

—J'ai compris aussi, » le coupa Allen.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Le maudit leva sa main gauche pour essuyer ses joues rouges et ruisselantes. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une lente inspiration.

« Kanda, tu disais que je devais me soulager, mais je peux pas, je sais pas quoi faire.

—J'en sais pas plus que toi ! » s'agaça le kendoka. « Tu y arriverais peut-être si tu te calmais, mais tu paniques et tu stresses, ça se voit à dix kilomètres, et plus tu stresses, moins t'y arriveras, tu le sais comme moi. »

Allen se redressa et beugla, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux en même temps qu'il le toisait d'une colère sourde :

« Et comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Les Traqueurs sont morts, les villageois qu'on devait protéger sont morts, y a pas d'Innocence, on est coincés ici à cause des Akumas, on peut pas appeler de renforts, et tu me parles comme à un chien depuis que tu t'es réveillé alors que j'ai pas arrêté de m'occuper de toi ! Tu m'as engueulé parce que je restais planté comme un idiot, que j'avais pas trouvé de chemin pendant que t'étais à moitié conscient et qu'il fallait te veiller, parce que j'ai dormi, parce que je disais que j'avais faim, parce que j'essayais de communiquer avec toi et de trouver quoi faire ! »

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, entre ses gueulements, tandis que le kendoka écarquillait les yeux, bien au fait que ses arguments se tenaient. Il avait raison.

« Et, » poursuivit Allen, « tu t'es moqué de moi parce que j'ai mangé le pot et qu'il y avait ce foutu aphrodisiaque dedans et que je ne le savais pas ! »

Là, Kanda voulut intervenir, sentant l'énervement le saisir lui aussi. Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui pour l'aphrodisiaque, il avait été sec, mais fallait pas déconner, comment voulait-il qu'il réagisse, aussi ?! Allen continua, chialant encore plus :

« Surtout, tu as osé plaisanter sur le fait de traîner mon corps _à la maison_ en sachant que je t'ai aidé ! Et t'es même pas reconnaissant ! T'as dit que tu le prenais en compte, en plus, mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai été inquiet pour toi ! J'ai pleuré parce que j'ai cru que tu allais peut-être mourir ! Et toi, tu t'en fiches ! Tu te fiches de tout ! Tu trouves tout normal venant de moi et tu fais aucun effort ! J'en ai marre ! C'est toujours comme ça les missions avec toi !

—JE SUIS INQUIET AUSSI, PUTAIN ! »

Ça y est, c'était dit. Kanda avait gueulé si fort qu'Allen avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules. Il avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait et s'était figé. Au moins, il chialait plus.

« Je trouve pas tout normal, non. Je suis reconnaissant. Je t'ai mal parlé, mais moi aussi ça m'a soûlé qu'on soit coincé ici et ce qui est arrivé. C'est la vie, on va pas dramatiser, mais ça me plaît pas. » Allen baissa la tête, comme honteux d'avoir supposé qu'il s'en foutait. « J'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi, j'aurais pas dû, ok. Mais je me suis pas foutu de ta gueule pour ce qui t'arrives, ça m'inquiète vraiment moi aussi, et je sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Maintenant arrête de gueuler et calme-toi, sinon je t'en fous une. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il soupira.

« Mais j'arrive pas à me calmer, Kanda… Vraiment pas… Me toucher me fait rien. Vraiment rien. Ça fait des heures que ça dure, j'en peux plus. »

Encore les larmes qui s'agglutinaient sous ses paupières. Kanda commençait à comprendre. Peut-être que ça ne pouvait pas marcher comme ça. Peut-être que Moyashi avait… besoin d'aide. Genre, d'un coup de main. Il faillit rire jaune entre ses dents. Il semblait bien que c'était ça, ouais.

« Peut-être que ton excitation est trop forte.

—Comment… ça… ? »

Allen était paumé, ça se voyait. Kanda était crispé, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait proposer.

« Peut-être que tu peux pas le faire toi-même. » Le visage indécis en face du sien montrait qu'il ne se faisait pas comprendre. « Peut-être que tu as besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. »

Le Moyashi n'aurait pas pu être plus cramoisi, en d'autres circonstances, ça aurait fait marrer Kanda. Mais pas maintenant.

« Tu veux dire que… ? Mais… ! »

Perdu, Allen ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il bégaya :

« J-Je ne vois pas comment… Kanda, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

—J'vais pas te faire un dessin, Moyashi. Tu comprends très bien. »

Il n'avait plus un centimètre carré de blanc sur le visage en s'écriant très fermement :

« NON ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça pour moi, je veux dire, on est deux garçons, et il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous, on ne peut pas…

—Tu me fais rire. Me dis pas que tu sais pas que y a pas besoin de sentiments pour ça, et qu'on soit deux mecs, ça change pas grand-chose.

—Mais Kanda, non, je ne veux pas faire ça comme ça. Pour moi ça change des choses, il y a besoin de sentiments pour ça. Je ne veux pas que-

—Alors si tu refuses à cause d'enfantillages, tu dormiras sur ta béquille ce soir. Bon courage. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être de nouveau sec et cynique. Et il comprit trop tard que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Allen se remit à pleurer, frappant du poing contre le bois.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'es pas capable de faire le moindre effort et d'être compréhensif ! C'est comme ça que tu t'inquiètes ?! Je te déteste ! Tu entends ? JE TE DÉTESTE ! » Visiblement, Kanda allait encore en prendre pour son grade. « C'est pas en me disant que je fais des enfantillages que je vais accepter, t'es tellement méchant ! Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste… ! »

Il s'effondra entre ses propres bras tremblants, le corps secoué de sanglots. La crise de nerfs était bel et bien là. Pour avoir déjà vu Lenalee craquer ainsi, bien que ce soit en d'autres circonstances, le kendoka comprenait de quoi Allen avait vraiment besoin. Ces deux-là avaient un peu le même caractère, si le blandin était nettement plus chiant, et beaucoup moins facile à tolérer. C'était donc beaucoup moins simple d'être indulgent pour lui. Toutefois, il allait faire un effort. Parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet et qu'il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

Il alla donc s'agenouiller devant Allen, saisissant ses mains et le redressant, de manière à ce qu'il s'assoie droit, dos au mur.

« Regarde-moi, » fit Kanda d'une voix ferme et neutre, « et respire lentement. »

Entre deux sanglots, Allen hoqueta :

« Mais…

—Tout de suite. »

À contre-cœur, le maudit obéit.

Toujours en se référant à ce que Kanda avait constaté avec Lenalee, il y avait souvent quelqu'un d'autre pour la rasséréner dignement, Kanda n'étant pas doué pour consoler et n'en ayant pas l'envie. Cette fois, il n'y avait que lui.

Toute cette merde à cause d'un pot de miel, bon dieu… Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette mission était en fait la pire qu'ils avaient jamais vécu. Entre les décès, leur confinement, et ça… Il allait falloir arranger ça. Et Kanda aurait intérêt à faire des efforts, à ranger sa colère dans sa poche. À faire preuve de patience. Une difficulté pour lui, mais s'il ne voulait pas blesser Allen plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà en cédant à ses propres émotions, il le devrait.

Il était temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face une minute. Kanda ne détestait pas ce type. Loin de là. Il refusait juste de le reconnaître et il avait cette colère en lui qui le bloquait. Mais il devait la contrôler, et garder sa contenance. Préserver les apparences. Peut-être céder un peu à des sentiments plus légers. Des sentiment qu'il s'interdisait rigoureusement.

Allen plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, déboussolé. Kanda n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

S'il voulait l'aider, il faudrait qu'ils se fassent confiance. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

« Respire encore, Moyashi. N'arrête pas. Doucement. »

Lui parlait aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Allen opinait, docile.

Un frisson d'humeur le fit s'arquer brutalement, ruinant soudain l'exercice. Kanda gronda intérieurement.

Ils étaient quand même pas sortis des ronces, putain.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors pour commencer, je dois avouer que la scène où Kanda tombe sur Allen après avoir pêché, si je savais dessiner, j'en aurais tellemmeeent fait un fanart, l'image mentale me fait trop marrer, je l'imagine trop débarquer tout fanfaron de leur avoir trouvé un dîner et déchanter instantanément, tandis qu'Allen reste sur le cul d'être surpris en flagrant délit x'). (Ce qui n'est pas drôle pour lui, je suis sadique avec ce pauvre petit x'D)
> 
> Donc ce début met en place un peu d'angst pour instaurer un semblant de réalisme, ainsi qu'une apparente difficulté de communication et d'entente entre Allen et Kanda, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va petit à petit s'améliorer et devenir plus léger, je n'ai pas menti en promettant du fluff ;). Écrire sur eux m'avait vraiment manqué, et je déborde de projets ! Si y en a qui se demandent, oui WISE et Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit sont encore en cours ! Dès que je finis les deux autre parties de ce OS, je vais me mettre à ces deux-là pour les boucler, et après je reprendrais un rythme plus régulier sur SOS ! Ça va prendre du temps mais ça viendra :) (Mais ça, j'en parlerais dans la note du prochain chap de SOS ^^)
> 
> Quant à ce découpage, la partie 2 sera postée dimanche prochain ! :) La partie 3, le dimanche d'après ! Ça va aller très vite et j'espère que vous accrocherez à ce petit projet ^^ !
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me communiquer votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si ça plaît, et c'est vraiment agréable d'échanger avec vous :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Bad Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo les gens !
> 
> Voilà la suite :3 ! Un petit peu de retard quant à ce que j'avais annoncé mais bon le chapitre est là :D ! Pour le suivant comptez peut-être le même temps d'attente, entre dimanche et mercredi ! J'ai encore quelques petits jours de vacs' que je compte mettre à profit pour écrire et aussi me reposer :3 !
> 
> J'espère que cette suite vous intéresse ! Autant dire qu'elle part un peu en couille... (Sans mauvais jeux de mots haha) C'est aussi léger crack par moment, peut-être ;).
> 
> Bonne lecture :D !

**Bad Romance**

Face à lui, Allen mit du temps à reprendre une respiration stable. Kanda s'acharnait, bien décidé à faire des efforts, et à l'aider. Il tenait sa main droite dans la sienne, adoptant une emprise ferme sur son épaule gauche de l'autre. Il essayait de lui faire sentir un semblant de soutien. Les pupilles d'Allen étaient dilatées et son nez se fronçait légèrement, il ne paraissait pas en croire ses yeux et être paumé par son comportement. Bien normal. À force de lui demander de respirer, avec des tournures plates et encourageantes, le blandin finit par arriver à prendre une inspiration profonde. Il ferma les yeux, inhalant l'air, le recrachant doucement, sans hoqueter, sans pleurer. Cette première bouffée d'air, Kanda la vécut limite comme une victoire. Allen répéta la manœuvre deux fois avant que les larmes ne le réattaquent.

_C'est pas vrai, putain, il est vraiment à bout !_

« Je te déteste toujours, » bredouilla-t-il, « Kanda, je te déteste tellement.

—Je sais. Respire. »

Il n'allait pas s'en offusquer. Si passer sa colère l'aidait à se calmer, autant qu'il y aille à fond. Doucement, Kanda passa une main derrière son dos, l'autre toujours sur son épaule, et essaya de le soulever pour le coucher contre lui. Allen fut si paumé qu'il se laissa faire, avant de glapir faiblement, les joues brûlantes. Tout son corps était brûlant, Kanda en était choqué. Il devait se taper une sacrée fièvre en plus de tout le reste. Le maudit se débattit faiblement :

« Kanda, attends, tu…

—Du calme, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche, je ne te ferai rien, n'aie pas peur. Fais-moi confiance. »

Allen déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai… confiance, mais je ne comprends pas. Tu fais quoi… ? »

Kanda faillit gueuler. C'était pas assez explicite comme ça ? Apparemment non… Il voulut se renfrogner, mais se fit encore violence. Ce qu'il faisait était déjà suffisamment bizarre… si la chaleur de Moyashi était quand même agréable…

« T'fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es, Moyashi. Profite de ma chaleur et quand tu seras calmé, tu essaieras de recommencer à te soulager.

—Oh… »

Ce petit son surpris et ému manqua presque de faire rougir Kanda.

« J'te préviens, si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai fait ça, je t'égorge. On est clair ?

—Lumineux. »

Le blandin eut un faible sourire, qui fut remplacé par de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça… ?

—Tu peux pas fermer ta gueule ? »

Allen soupira.

« Non mais Kanda, avoue que ça ne te ressemble pas… »

Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Les câlins, c'était définitivement pas son truc. Pourtant, il savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et il savait que c'était efficace pour réconforter quelqu'un. Le maudit en avait besoin. Il le souligna justement, d'un souffle rauque agacé :

« Tch. J'fais ça parce que te secouer t'a fait craquer encore plus, et je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que t'as besoin d'être rassuré, là. »

Il avait les dents serrées et martelait placidement ces mots. Allen opina, soudainement plus coopératif.

« Merci. C'est gentil.

—Tch. »

Le silence se fit, Kanda serrant Allen dans ces bras.

C'était embarrassant et ça semblait totalement déplacé entre eux, pourtant, ça se faisait naturellement.

Le cœur du kendoka battait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, à moins que ce soit celui du maudit qui se retenait faiblement de gémir due à la liqueur qui sévissait en lui. Il appuyait sa tête contre son torse et devait forcément entendre ses battements. Peut-être qu'il allait s'endormir, ça lui aurait potentiellement rendu service, en fait. Kanda n'était pas bien chaud pour le porter pendant qu'il faisait sa sieste, cela dit, si ça pouvait leur éviter un autre moment horriblement embarrassant pour lui et stressant pour Allen, ça aurait pu être supportable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le blandin respirait faiblement, sifflant l'air entre ses dents et ses narines, son torse se soulevant et son corps chaud bouillant contre celui de Kanda.

Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être définitivement un pervers, mais il le trouvait mignon. Kanda se faisait violence pour ne pas s'énerver, de nouveau.

Ça se transmettait comme la grippe, cette saloperie, ou quoi ?

Allen se repoussa gentiment entre ses bras.

« Je crois que je vais… tu sais…

—J'ai compris. »

Allen hocha la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre, tandis que le kendoka restait neutre. Il laissa Allen s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le blandin avait pris le temps de reboutonner son pantalon le temps qu'il descende d'en haut, et ses mains frôlèrent avec timidité ses propres cuisses, avisant son regard.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Kanda posait la question mais connaissait, au fond de lui, déjà la réponse. Allen déglutit. Il tâtonna ses cuisses malaisément, évitant de le regarder :

« Je sais pas trop… Mon dieu, je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de me regarder faire… ça… mais je ne veux pas être tout seul. »

Il se sentait humilié. Kanda sentit, quant à lui, qu'il fallait le rassurer.

« C'est pas grave. Je vais rester à côté, » promit-il, se faisant étrangement complaisant, « tu vas me montrer dans quel état c'est. » Allen frémit, aussi, Kanda précisa : « Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis aussi un garçon et je suis plus âgé. Je vais essayer de te donner des instructions pour… Oh bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. »

Kanda enfouit son visage dans une main, Allen blêmissant aussi.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça. C'est super gênant pour moi aussi… Je suis vraiment désolé, Kanda, tu avais raison, j'aurais jamais dû manger le miel, et maintenant… Je m'en veux, tu sais. Je m'en veux vraiment.

—C'est bon, » asséna Kanda, de peur qu'il ne se remette à pleurer, « je t'ai calmé, va pas recommencer à t'apitoyer derrière, ça servira à rien. Il faut que tu te fasses jouir.

—Oh mon dieu, parler de ça avec toi… »

Allen était au comble de la gêne. Il détourna le visage, avec un rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

« Je sais. Pour moi aussi, ça l'est.

—Je suis désolé-

—Moyashi, baisse ton pantalon. »

Cramoisi, une expression de gêne intense, Allen s'exécuta néanmoins.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et baissa un peu son caleçon. Son sexe rougeoyant, raidi, n'avait pas la moindre trace de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Pourtant, l'érection semblait douloureuse. Kanda soupira. Allen gardait les mains proche de son pénis, relevées de façon à en cacher une partie, dans une pudeur naturelle qu'il n'avait pas envie d'enfreindre.

« T'es puceau, hein ? » fit Kanda d'un ton rembruni en observant le maudit tressauter. « C'pour ça que tu voulais pas que je te touche ?

—Je… Mince, t'es obligé d'être aussi direct ? »

Allen ne savait plus où se mettre.

« J'suis direct, mais j'préfère que tout soit clair, sois pas gêné de ce que je vais t'expliquer. On est entre mecs, et on en parlera plus jamais après. Je vais essayer de t'aider, ok ?

—Ok… Et oui, pour répondre à ta question. Je le suis. »

Il déglutit, regardant ailleurs. Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Avant de réaliser pleinement la portée de son geste, il leva sa main, soulevant le menton d'Allen, le poussant à le regarder.

« N'aie pas honte. Si ça te soulage, je le suis aussi. »

Là, Allen parut sincèrement étonné.

« Oh, toi… mais tu as un grand succès avec les filles ! Et pas que… »

Ce murmure ne tomba encore une fois pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais Kanda l'ignora. Si la question de l'attirance entre deux individus masculins était plutôt taboue dans la société, il savait qu'il y avait parfois des mecs qui le mataient. Et pas parce qu'il rassemblait à une fille à cause de ses cheveux longs. Il avait déjà vu le Moyashi s'y mettre, à des moments. Ce pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas pensé rebuté de se prendre un coup de main… Allen devait probablement pas s'en être rendu compte, Kanda en savait rien. Ou bien, Allen assumait pas. En clair, des choses qui ne le regardaient pas et dont il se foutait, c'était Moyashi que ça concernait et Moyashi seulement.

À dix-neuf ans, Kanda ne savait pas comment qualifier sa propre orientation sexuelle, il ne trouvait personne de particulièrement attirant et se foutait un peu du sexe, cela dit, il trouvait Moyashi mignon. C'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la remarque. Il y avait une petite nuance, mais faible.

Toujours est-il que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça pour le moment.

« T'occupe, » répondit-il, « bon, caresse-toi un coup, montre voir comment tu fais.

—Ok… »

Allen plaça sa main droite sur sa verge et la parcourut de haut en bas, timidement comme Kanda regardait, puis, il prit en confiance et pressa davantage. Ses doigts parcouraient la hampe sans trop serrer et sans vraiment prendre le temps de caresser. Il la branlait vulgairement, cherchant à se délivrer, désespéré d'y arriver. Kanda comprit que ça n'irait pas s'il ne cherchait pas davantage à jouer de son excitation. Il n'avait probablement pas encore pris le temps de découvrir son corps en profondeur et d'apprendre à attiser son plaisir. À son âge, rien de choquant. Ça viendrait bien. Il l'observa, le laissant faire un moment, quand Allen secoua la tête, cessant ses mouvements de poignet.

« Ça marche vraiment pas… »

Il semblait à deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer.

« C'est normal, » rétorqua Kanda, « t'es stressé et on dirait que tu cherches à éviter tes zones les plus sensibles. C'est pas comme ça que t'y arriveras.

—C'est comme ça que je fais d'habitude… Enfin, sans le stress. Et crois-moi, j'en retire du plaisir. C'est voir que ça ne me fait rien qui me stresse. C'est gênant, mais d'ordinaire, j'arrive à… tu vois…

—Certes, Moyashi, mais ta bite a besoin de plus de stimulation qu'un mouvement de frottement basique.

—T'es obligé d'être si vulgaire ?! »

Allen désapprouvait fortement, avec une petite moue. Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus sardonique, voulant le taquiner :

« T'es obligé de faire ton effarouché ?

—Je ne suis pas effarouché ! » s'exclama Allen, sincèrement outré. « T'es vulgaire, toi, par contre !

—Bref, » abattit Kanda avec fermeté, « écoute-moi. Tu te retrouves avec une excitation énorme qui ne part pas, tu as besoin de te faire prendre ton pied, et pour ça, faut jouer avec ton corps.

—D'habitude, je fais plutôt ça vite fait… J'ai pas trop l'habitude de ça… »

Le blandin baissait la tête, soudain honteux, Kanda s'en rendait compte.

Dire qu'il allait lui apprendre à se branler correctement…

Putain, c'était tellement dérisoire que ça aurait été à s'en taper le cul par terre si ça avait été une blague. Comme ça n'en était pas une, Kanda restait pince-sans-rire face à la situation. Il inspira lentement, laissant l'air l'emplir. Il le relâcha subrepticement pour se calmer, puis il parla :

« Je vais te donner des conseils, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, ça devrait marcher.

—T'es sûr ?

—Oui, Moyashi. »

Il espérait, du moins. Sans ça, ça commencerait à devenir flippant, mais il préférait pas y penser.

Allen lui offrit un faible sourire de confiance. Ça, ça rassurait Kanda, en revanche. Mieux valait qu'ils ne soient plus en froid pour ce qui allait se passer. Même si le sourire niaiseux du plus jeune le fit grogner en retour. Fallait pas déconner. Crispé, il balança les premières instructions :

« Tu vas d'abord baver sur ta paume, au lieu de faire ça à sec. » Devant le regard d'Allen, il précisa : « Ne sois pas rebuté, c'est plus agréable, et c'est parfaitement _normal_. »

Le maudit dépassa sa gêne et s'exécuta, en roulant ensuite sa main autour de son pénis, cramoisi.

« Là, pompe-le un peu, doucement. Parcours les petites veines avec tes doigts, tu vois ? Y en a qui réagissent mieux que d'autres. » Allen obéissait, poussant des petits sons plaisants, moins paniqués que tout à l'heure. « C'est bien, Moyashi. »

_J'arrive pas à croire que je l'encourage à se branler et que je le félicite…_

Malgré lui, Kanda sentait que son entrejambe réagissait à la situation. Ça devait certainement être car il était un mec aussi et que voir Allen prendre du plaisir lui donnait envie d'en prendre également. Une simple transposition d'excitation parce qu'il était envieux, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir se branler lui aussi. Avec le stress qu'ils encourraient, un orgasme aurait pas été de refus, c'est vrai. Ou peut-être y avait-il plus que ça… Une petite voix le lui soufflait, mais Kanda ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il prenait le parti de rester concentré.

« Maintenant, tu remontes jusqu'en haut. Là, doucement, te précipite pas. Oublie pas les veines. T'es là pour avoir du plaisir, t'as pas un train à prendre.

—C'est juste trop intense… »

Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était attendri par son innocence plutôt flagrante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver… délicat, en quelque sorte. Ça l'agaça, alors il chassa la pensée.

Allen était encore plus cramoisi, mais ne s'arrêtait pas. Il fermait les yeux, avalait sa salive, se léchait la lèvre discrètement. Pas assez pour que ses manifestations de bien-être ne se remarquent pas. Kanda arrivait à se le figurer, c'est vrai que c'était intense, et rendu sensible par l'excitation, son pénis devait lui faire voir des étoiles. S'il était trop sensible aux stimulations vigoureuses et qu'il les évitait, il allait sûrement passer un bon quart d'heure et apprendre des choses sur lui-même. Pour sa part, c'était à son âge qu'il avait commencé à découvrir en profondeur son anatomie. Auparavant, lui aussi préférait aller à l'essentiel, pour s'apporter tout simplement du plaisir, voulant réaliser une branlette bête et méchante. Il avait fini par être curieux de pousser le jeu plus loin et d'essayer de se faire durer un peu plus. Ça avait porté ses fruits, il savait maintenant se maitriser ainsi que retarder son éjaculation pour apprécier davantage l'instant avant la délivrance, qui était d'ailleurs bien souvent meilleure que quand il bâclait la tâche.

« C'est le but, c'est bizarre parce que t'es pas habitué. Crois-moi, t'auras du mal à revenir à ce que tu faisais avant.

—Ok, je vois… Je continue comme ça, je suppose ? »

Kanda opina. Allen lui-même voyait bien qu'il réagissait positivement.

« Ouais. Pompe-la encore. Quand t'arrives au bout, tu vas presser, et décalotter doucement. »

Allen obéit, procédant très délicatement, gémissant entre ses dents. Enfin, sa peau glissa, dévoilant un gland enflé. Ça paraissait douloureux, mais il serait justement plus sensible. Kanda ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était quand même pas trop mal monté, sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui donnait la bouche sèche. Le blandin lui jeta un regard confus, gêné en voyant qu'il le fixait, si bien qu'il se reprit.

Il regarda ailleurs, lâchant une consigne l'air de rien.

« Pompe encore de la base jusqu'au gland, presse le bout. Te dépêche pas.

—C'est… très bon… »

Allen gémit et sursauta, semblant s'être surpris lui-même par sa confidence. Kanda en fut gêné aussi, il grinça des dents, mais il garda un visage neutre, tentant de rassurer le plus jeune quant à son aisance.

« C'est ce qui faut. C'est bien.

—Merci, Kanda, merci… »

Aux soupirs, le kendoka se liquéfia sur place. Son ventre avait fait un truc bizarre.

Pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi, voir un Moyashi fiévreux en train de se caresser et le remercier lui envoyait aussi un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale ? Il déglutit discrètement. Il comprenait pas pourquoi il le remerciait, ce con, en plus. Sûrement pour les conseils et pour l'aide, mais merde, c'était bizarre.

Il se crispa de la tête aux pieds, sentant qu'il risquait de commencer à bander. En fait, il avait une demie-molle. Un peu plus, et son sexe serait éveillé. C'était pas la faute du miel, dans son cas. Ça venait de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ?

« Me remercie pas, » répondit-il abruptement, « occupe-toi de toi. »

Allen sembla comprendre. Il acquiesça silencieusement, recommençant les mouvements.

À mesure de caresses plus aguerries, il s'arquait doucement, prenant littéralement son pied. Kanda n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, observant la main d'Allen caresser son sexe avec plus de dextérité. Il mettait réellement ses conseils en pratique, et ça semblait fonctionner plutôt bien. Kanda était soulagé, et il n'était pas le seul. Allen se détendait, il gémissait de plus en plus fort. On aurait dit qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Kanda avait envie de lui poser la question, essayant tout de même de regarder ailleurs et de ne pas rester fixé sur lui pour ne pas l'embarrasser et s'embarrasser lui-même – comme si une telle situation pouvait être moins embarrassante – mais il n'osait pas, craignant que ça ne braque Allen. Il remarquait néanmoins que ses doigts frôlaient un peu son gland, ses cuisses tressautant fortement dès qu'il l'effleurait. Il devait vraiment l'avoir très sensible, et ne pas être habitué à la sensation.

« Hésite pas à toucher le gland, Moyashi, » conseilla-t-il du ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait produire.

Allen hoqueta, pressant involontairement son sexe plus fort. Il lâcha une sorte de petit couinement qui acheva Kanda.

Oh merde, il bandait. Ça y est.

Comment pouvait-il trouver ça si érotique ?

Il bandait de voir Moyashi se branler, de l'encourager… de le conseiller. Ses gémissements, ses couinements… Ils l'excitaient. Y avait quelque chose qu'allait pas chez lui ! Il se sentait coupable en sachant que pour Allen, ça ne devait vraiment pas être très agréable d'être exposé ainsi, même plutôt humiliant. En soi, cette situation-là n'excitait pas Kanda. Ce qui l'excitait n'était pas d'avoir Allen en position compromettante exposé à lui plus ou moins contre son gré, non. C'était Allen. C'était ALLEN WALKER, ce putain de Moyashi.

Kanda serra les dents, agacé, ne se comprenant plus.

Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais selon toute vraisemblance, ça ne datait pas d'hier.

Depuis quand Moyashi lui faisait cet effet… ?

Le blandin coupa court à ses tergiversations mentales :

« Si je touche ici, ça va faire trop, Kanda… Je le touche jamais vraiment, et dès que j'essaie, la stimulation est trop forte…

—Faut se laver, à cet endroit, tu sais. Tu dois bien toucher. »

Face au regard de Kanda, Allen rougit encore, plutôt de vexation.

« Bien sûr que je me lave ! Mais c'est déjà sensible, et quand je me touche ici en érection, c'est _trop_. Tu comprends ? »

Kanda comprenait, ouais. Il était vraiment très sensible. C'était une veine, en soi, à son humble avis. Ici, s'il se bloquait à cause de ça, peut-être moins.

« Ok. Fais ce qui te rend à l'aise. Moi aussi, c'était très sensible quand j'évitais de toucher, et ça s'est habitué. En tout cas, au moment de jouir, c'est vraiment bon quand je le fais. Quand t'es proche de l'orgasme, suffit d'une petite une caresse circulaire, et tu continues à te pomper, c'est le pied.

—D'accord… Merci du tuyau. Je verrais si j'essaie ou pas. »

Le brun opina.

« Continue, en tout cas. Tu commences à avoir du plaisir ?

—Oui. » Allen déglutit, le regardant timidement. « Ça va être peut-être bizarre mais… ta voix me détend. Alors merci. »

Kanda détourna le regard, rougissant.

« Contente-toi de continuer.

—Ok… Excuse-moi. »

N'étant pas idiot, le blandin avait compris qu'il l'avait gêné. Kanda secoua la tête.

« T'excuse pas, c'est mieux comme ça. Laisse-toi aller. »

Acquiesçant, Allen se laissa en effet aller. Et ce fut une sensation de gêne intense pour Kanda, qui se battait toujours avec son désir pour le maudit. Fallait dire que la vision à laquelle il avait droit aurait pu faire bander un eunuque… (Et oui, il savait ce que c'était)

Moyashi s'arquait, s'arcboutait et tressautait sous ses propres caresses, prenant littéralement son pied. Il semblait proche de jouir, mais rester dans un état d'excitation permanent faisait que ça ne suffisait pas pour le faire partir. Il allait en falloir plus. Ses yeux grands, envahis de luxure involontaire, de la tension sexuelle grandissant dans son ventre, construisaient la même excitation intense chez Kanda. Il se lécha la lèvre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le plaisir transparaissant du corps de l'autre, qui semblait être ce qui faisait vibrer Allen tout entier à cet instant.

Allen évitait de le regarder, mais de temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient. Quelque chose tressautait alors dans le bas-ventre de Kanda, à nouveau. Son érection était toujours vivace. Quelque chose se passait. Une tension se bâtissait. Le kendoka n'osait pas l'affirmer, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que c'était des deux côtés.

C'était bizarre.

Et Allen commençait à se perdre dans le plaisir. Il se branlait avec plus de vigueur, semblant approcher le point de non-retour. Excité, Kanda remarqua qu'il appliqua son précédent conseil, caressant son gland avec son pouce tandis que sa paume et ses doigts enserraient doucement son sexe. Il poussa un gémissement aigu, Kanda se mordant la lèvre en sentant un frisson traverser sa propre érection.

« Je crois que je vais…

—Fais-le, Moyashi. C'est bientôt fini.

—Je sais… »

Kanda détourna la tête, signifiant qu'il allait regarder ailleurs, interprétant son avertissement comme une expression de gêne d'Allen. Ce serait bientôt fini, ils n'en parleraient plus. Il pourrait retourner vider les poissons, les faire cuire, et débanderait. Ils laisseraient tout ça derrière eux et ça ne voudrait rien dire.

Kanda oublierait qu'il avait bandé pour Moyashi, et Moyashi oublierait qu'il s'était caressé devant lui à cause d'un putain d'aphrodisiaque.

…

Ouais, ça allait être compliqué qu'ils oublient, mais ils y arriveraient.

Ils auraient intérêt.

Quelques gémissements aigus, quelques soupirs lascifs, et la respiration d'Allen devint hachée, sifflante.

Il avait joui.

S'autorisant à le regarder, Kanda ne tomba pas sur la vision à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. Le blandin avait le visage humide de transpiration, il était rouge, et son érection avait un peu désenflé. Mais pas de sperme. Il n'avait pas réussi à éjaculer, et n'avait pas entièrement débandé. En s'en apercevant, Allen paniqua. Il regarda Kanda avec de grands yeux effaré :

« Je n'ai pas… Je ne comprends pas, la sensation, j'ai… Kanda, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le kendoka sourcilla légèrement. Jouir sans éjaculer était excessivement rare, surtout à leurs âges, mais ça pouvait arriver. C'était sans doute les aphrodisiaques.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait conseiller à Allen, ce dernier paniqua encore plus. Il dut interpréter son silence comme de l'inquiétude et éclata en sanglots.

« Non, non, non, » pleurait-il, complètement perturbé, « je vais rester comme ça ? Tout le temps ? Ça ne va jamais partir ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir… ? »

Il avait peur, ça se sentait bien et s'entendait à sa voix. Kanda soupira, prenant le parti de le rasséréner.

« Tu te calmes. » Il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, et la remonta jusqu'à son crâne qu'il caressa aussi gentiment qu'il en était capable. « C'est les aphrodisiaques, je pense. Ton excitation n'est pas normale, rappelle-toi. Tu dois te calmer. Ça peut arriver, un orgasme sec. C'est rare mais ça peut arriver. Calme-toi.

—T-T'es sûr ? Je me sens vraiment pas bien, je suis encore excité… Je dois faire quoi ? Comment je vais me soulager ? »

Kanda s'agaça. Il séchait un peu, sur ce coup. Ce n'était pas une situation à laquelle ils étaient habitués, autant l'un que l'autre. Allen pleurait de plus en plus.

Il serra les dents.

Il fallait le calmer, il fallait qu'il se calme. Alors Kanda se pencha, embrassant son front rapidement, maladroitement.

Le blandin écarquilla les yeux, cessant de pleurer pour le toiser.

« Kanda… Tu…

—Ta gueule. » C'était plus par gêne que par agressivité qu'il disait ça. « Je t'ai vu le faire pendant que je dormais, quand j'étais alité. T'avais vraiment peur pour moi, hein ? »

Allen n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus choqué, et plus gêné.

« Tu… Tu as vu… ? » Kanda sentait qu'il rougissait. Allen eut un regain de conscience : « Tu m'en voulais de ça, alors… ?

—Non. J'ai compris que t'étais inquiet, c'est pour ça que j'en ai pas reparlé. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

—Et tu m'as quand même parlé comme tu l'as fait ! Sale enfoiré ! »

L'Asiatique se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai agi comme un con, je le sais. Je l'ai déjà reconnu tout à l'heure. Faut que tu te calmes, là, Allen. » Le blandin hoqueta, mais Kanda n'en avait plus rien à foutre, il voulait juste qu'il réagisse. Pour arrêter de surréagir, justement. « Faut vraiment que tu te calmes. »

Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa tempe, Allen gémissant faiblement.

« Je vais essayer. J'aimerais juste que ça s'arrête.

—Faut que tu recommences. Ça viendra peut-être. Je reste avec toi. Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Allen hocha la tête. Il semblait éberlué par sa douceur et Kanda était assez… choqué de lui-même. Il faisait ça pour calmer Allen, recopiant des comportements qu'il avait déjà vu chez les autres mais pas chez lui de base. Cependant, ça se faisait plutôt naturellement, et il n'avait rien contre le fait d'embrasser le blandin. Au contraire. Encore plus bizarre, putain...

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisant qu'il avait répondu pour l'eau. Il la lui apporta, Allen buvant goulument la gourde. Il laissa Kanda boire à sa suite, rougissant un peu en jetant un œil à sa silhouette.

Le brun serra les jambes instinctivement. Il avait peur qu'Allen ait remarqué son érection, et déjà qu'il se sentait coupable de ça, ça aurait été encore pire. Il reposa la gourde et se repositionna proche d'Allen, agenouillé à ses côtés, lui caressant le crâne pour l'apaiser.

« Merci beaucoup, » soupira le blandin, « merci…

—Me remercie pas.

—On sait tous les deux que c'est pas une situation anodine, ça… Tu n'as pas à t'imposer de m'assister et de me réconforter, tu sais. C'est même pas comme si on était amis… »

Allen était vraiment embarrassé.

« Non, on l'est pas, » abattit Kanda, « et tu m'soûles beaucoup, mais je vais pas te laisser comme ça, Baka Moyashi. Alors ferme-la, arrête de t'excuser, et continue. Je reste. Si tu as besoin d'eau, tu le dis. »

Cette fois, le blandin eut un sourire. Il se redressa, tremblotant un peu sur ses appuis, et embrassa sa joue. Kanda hoqueta, le plus jeune s'expliquant :

« Tu sais être gentil, quand tu veux.

—La ferme. »

Sur un ricanement, le maudit inspira. Il recommençait à se détendre, ce qui était bien.

Puis, il recommença à se caresser, essayant de faire durcir son érection. C'était tellement étrange. Un mec avait une période réfractaire, même si elle pouvait être amoindrie en cas d'excitation excessive et dû à un jeune âge. Allen était encore puceau, peu expérimenté et sous l'emprise d'une drogue, il allait forcément récupérer plus vite. Toutefois, c'était époustouflant. Il gémissait faiblement, finissant par jouir une deuxième fois, toujours sans sperme. Son orgasme fut en revanche plus violent. Il lança à Kanda un regard estomaqué, que ce dernier lui rendit bien malgré lui.

Combien de fois allait-il pouvoir jouir sans gicler ? L'idée horrifiait Kanda autant qu'elle le rendait curieux. Pas super sain, il s'en rendait bien compte.

Face à lui, Allen se tordait de plaisir sous ses caresses, les nerfs en feu à cause des stimulations répétées. Il poussait des sons si aigus que Kanda avait sérieusement peur qu'ils alertent les Akumas qui rôdaient, et il s'étonnait même franchement que ça ne soit pas le cas. De son côté, il avait la bite au garde-à-vous, se traitant de tous les noms à chaque fois qu'un cri d'Allen le faisait frémir.

Enfin, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au comble de la gêne et que la tension de la pièce semblait danser contre un point de rupture, Allen éjacula. Son corps tressauta en avant brusquement, il semblait au summum de l'extase, et ses mains lâchèrent son sexe sous la violence des sensations, se plaquant immédiatement sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Sous la violence de son orgasme, il n'avait pas pris soin de diriger son jet.

Kanda avait tout reçu au visage.

Gueulant de rage dans un réflexe naturel, Kanda dut lutter contre son envie de cogner le Moyashi. Allen s'en aperçut puisqu'il s'exclama faiblement :

« Oh mon dieu, Kanda, pardon, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…

—Tais-toi, trouve-moi juste une serviette, n'importe quoi. Dépêche-toi. »

Haletant encore de son orgasme intense, Allen mit quelques secondes un peu trop longues aux yeux du kendoka pour lui tendre un bout de tissu, une serviette qui se trouvait dans la petite valise.

Kanda frotta son visage, se débarrassant du liquide visqueux avec une hâte furieuse.

Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus embarrassant. Le pire étant que ça ne l'avait _pas_ fait débander. Ça l'avait surpris, ça l'avait énervé, mais son érection restait présente. Plus encore, ce qu'il se représentait de l'action ne le rebutait _même_ pas.

_J'suis un pervers, c'est sûr. Il vient sur ma gueule et j'aime ça. Y a un truc qui va pas chez moi._

Alors que le kendoka questionnait sérieusement ses propres réactions, à moitié pétrifié, Allen se répandit en excuse :

« Kanda, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas, je suis…

—Laisse. » Kanda voulait vraiment changer de conversation. « Je vais pas m'énerver, je vais remonter vider les poissons. »

Sage décision, il en convenait d'un commun fort accord avec lui-même.

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu m'en veux quand même ?

—Non. T'as pas pu contrôler, j'ai compris. Il est hors de question qu'on en reparle. _Hors de question_ , tu entends ? »

Un vif hochement de tête lui fit écho. Suivi d'une expression tendue.

« Excuse-moi mais… t'es sûr ? Et pour le… miel ?

—Non. Moyashi, je t'ai aidé. Je le voulais. Maintenant tu devrais dormir. Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. »

C'était vrai, il n'était pas fâché. Il se sentait humilié de ses propres réactions corporelles, mais c'était des deux côtés, et il était satisfait que ça soit fini. Si, oui, Kanda avait les boules que ce soit parti d'un pot de miel, devant la détresse de Moyashi, un attachement qu'il ignorait posséder s'était déclaré. Il avait voulu l'aider, c'était aussi la vérité. Et il regrettait pas. Son corps avait même mieux apprécié que son cerveau, si c'était pas un comble d'ironie. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il comptait s'étendre dessus cent ans, néanmoins.

Allen acquiesça.

Cependant, au moment où Kanda se releva, il fut clair qu'ils avaient tous deux remarqué la même chose.

La bosse sur son pantalon était _très_ visible.

Le maudit rougit, les yeux ronds.

« Mon dieu… »

Là, c'était à Kanda de prononcer des excuses. Ce n'était pas son style de se justifier, mais il pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, ils étaient bien obligés avec ce qui était visible, sous peine de créer à nouveau de la tension qu'ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils avaient eu leur compte.

Le kendoka baissa la tête.

« Oublie. J'sais pas pourquoi mon corps réagit, mais oublie. Te fais pas d'idées, j'ai pas du tout aimé te voir paniquer et te voir pleurer. » Au contraire, mais il n'allait pas le dire. « Pose pas de question. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je me disais… J'ai remarqué que tu étais sincère en m'aidant… Mais, je pense que je peux comprendre que ça t'ait excité. J'ai été excité aussi, par le fait que tu sois à côté. »

Kanda écarquilla les yeux. Allen paraissait honteux de son aveu, toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le regarder sans faillir. Il avait des couilles, ce mioche, quand même.

« Je suis désolé de ça, moi aussi. Si tu veux… » le maudit posa les mains sur ses propres cuisses, le toisant toujours aussi sérieusement, malgré des joues cuisantes, « tu peux te finir sur mon visage. Comme ça, on sera quitte. »

Le Japonais décrocha cette fois.

Allen ? Allen Walker, _Moyashi_ , qui lui proposait d'éjaculer sur son visage ? De jouir _sur lui_?

Dans quelle dimension farfelue avait-il atterri ?

Réfrénant difficilement les sensations du frisson qui le gagnaient malgré lui rien qu'à imaginer ça, Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il fallait rester lucide. Il y avait des limites à tout.

« T'es encore sous influence d'ce truc, pour me parler si crument. C'est hors de question. Tu regretterais. On regretterait tous les deux. »

Kanda tint sa résolution, ferme. Allen baissait les yeux.

« Je vais m'occuper des poissons, dors. Et t'excuse pas, on va faire comme si t'avais rien dit. Tu dis que tu m'en veux pas, alors on est quitte. Repose-toi, Moyashi. »

Allen acquiesça. Il avait toujours le rouge aux joues, et se rallongea silencieusement, lui tournant le dos.

« D'accord. À toute à l'heure, Kanda. »

Le silence suivant cette réplique fut pesant. Kanda resta planté comme un idiot, Allen dos à lui, un peu trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il consentit à bouger, ses pieds produisirent un grincement sur le plancher bousillé, faisant relever la tête d'Allen en automatisme, qui le fixa par-dessus son épaule. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Kanda ne monte l'échelle, encore diablement rassuré que les effets du miel soient enfin terminés. Ça aurait pu être pire, surtout vu la quantité de truc qu'Allen avait avalé.

Le kendoka s'agenouilla devant le coin de la pièce où il avait laissé les poissons à moitié charcuté, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, les mains sur les genoux, dans la même position prostrée que l'Anglais il y a quelques secondes. Sa bite ne débandait toujours pas. Et il arrêtait pas de se repasser au ralenti les soupirs de Moyashi, l'expression que lui donnait le plaisir, le fait qu'il lui ait avoué être excité de se masturber devant lui…

C'était bizarre. Y avait pas à tortiller, de toute façon. Ce qui s'était passé était bizarre. Une expérience étrange, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ça allait être difficile pour eux de se comporter normalement quand ils dîneraient, c'était sûr. Mais ça passerait.

Kanda se dédia à sa tâche cette fois. Il maudissait néanmoins la protubérance qu'il sentait dans son pantalon, laquelle n'avait manifestement aucune volonté de s'en aller.

Comme un rappel vicieux, elle le narguait.

* * *

Kanda clôt les paupières en signe de soulagement, prenant une fine inspiration. Il était fier de lui. Vider entièrement les poissons avait été galère et il avait du sang plein les mains, quiconque l'aurait croisé, avec la tronche mortifiée qu'il tirait suite aux évènements d'aujourd'hui, l'aurait sans aucun doute confondu avec un assassin en puissance. Blague à part, il avait un peu esquinté la viande en tentant d'ôter le squelette d'arêtes, pas poissonnier pour deux ronds, alors il les avait laissés accrochées, décidant qu'ils auraient qu'à faire attention en croquant, tant pis. Sans quoi, il était sûr d'en faire de la charpie immangeable. Ce serait mieux que rien, donc. Il aurait intérêt à prévenir Moyashi, sinon ce petit con allait se jeter dessus et s'étouffer avec une arête, en gros putain d'affamé qu'il était. Satisfait de lui-même, Kanda épongea la sueur de son front avec sa manche. Il devait probablement s'être foutu du sang sur la gueule aussi, sa joue le grattait un peu.

Parlant de Moyashi… Il allait falloir redescendre.

Fort heureusement, son érection était redescendue. Fallait dire que vider des poissons, c'était pas ce qui était le plus bandant, c'était plutôt l'inverse, à vrai dire. Il restait quand même gêné.

Pour cause… Maintenant que l'excitation de tout à l'heure était redescendue, il réalisait pleinement son comportement avec Moyashi, ainsi que sa très claire envie de lui. Il l'avait désiré. Il l'avait voulu. En soi, il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas difficile à refouler, ça n'engageait à rien, il savait se contrôler pour ne rien montrer. Mais que Moyashi lui avoue à demi-mots le désirer aussi – ou du moins, c'était ce que Kanda comprenait de son discours, c'était tout de suite plus ambigu. Refusant de se prendre la tête, Kanda décida de faire l'autruche pour le moment.

Il descendit, appréhendant la rencontre avec Moyashi, mais il dormait profondément, roulé en boule dans le plaid que Kanda lui avait donné précédemment. Il avait l'air d'un ange, endormi avec un air bienheureux. Ça contrastait totalement avec la forme désireuse qu'il était devenu sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque… Kanda frissonna encore malgré lui. Faire comme si de rien était lui semblait en effet la bonne solution, et la plus intelligente.

Il laisserait Allen dormir, puis le réveillerait quand la bouffe serait prête. Sans épiloguer sur ce qui s'était passé avant, ça serait mieux pour tous les deux.

Alors il prit le bois qu'il avait récolté tout à l'heure, et sortit à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où faire un feu enterré. C'était un Traqueur qui lui avait appris lors d'une précédente mission quand il était plus jeune. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit, c'était mieux pour au cas où un peu de fumée s'élèverait malgré tout.

* * *

La tête bourdonnante comme s'il avait bu, Allen se réveilla lentement, la bouche pâteuse et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il somnolait encore un peu, ses paupières clignaient alors qu'il tentait de les garder ouvertes, se battant contre sa volonté d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma quelques secondes, qui se muèrent probablement en minutes, roulant sur son flanc, finissant par se coucher sur le ventre, soupirant malaisément. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part, mais il se sentait littéralement déglingué et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Une torpeur endormait ses souvenirs, il ne se situait plus vraiment, et la violente fatigue qui l'avait fait sombrer reprenait possession de lui. Il s'avérait compliqué de se libérer de ce sentiment. Une part de lui n'en avait aucune envie. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir complètement, pas de façon à poursuivre son sommeil paisible, en tout cas. Allen se força à sortir de la torpeur qui refusait de le laisser s'en aller. La cabane – c'était vrai, la mission – était vide, hormis le reste d'affaires de Kanda et lui qui gisaient juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, à quelques mètres de son lit de fortune. La fenêtre était juste-au-dessus de sa tête et il sentait le vent frais lui caresser les cheveux. Puis, son cerveau en pause se remit à fonctionner. Allen serra les dents, yeux agrandis de stupeur, la honte le submergeant. Il rougit malgré lui et serra la couette entre ses mains.

Les réminiscences de ce qui s'était passé quelque temps plutôt le frappaient de plein fouet.

Comment allait-il pouvoir seulement regarder Kanda dans les yeux à présent ? Allen n'était pas du genre à se débiner, mais ça… ! Il aurait du mal à l'assumer. C'était tellement bizarre. S'être masturbé devant Kanda, se dire qu'il avait même joui sur son visage… ! Ses mains remontèrent au sien et il y plongea la tête.

_La honte. LA HONTE !_

Il était encore choqué que le kendoka ne l'ait pas découpé en tranches, et pouvait vraiment remercier le ciel qu'il ait su être _« compréhensif »_. Il savait que même lui, s'il était loin d'être le garçon le plus irascible au monde, étant plutôt bienveillant et indulgent, se serait énervé furieusement à la place du kendoka. Le fait que Kanda ait, en plus, eu une érection en restant près de lui… Allen se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il y avait des chances qu'il puisse plaire à Kanda, lui aussi ? Bon sang, le mot lui semblait trop fort, mais c'était le seul qui venait à son esprit. Il y avait eu une atmosphère de désir. Une atmosphère gênante à cause de la situation, mais clairement une forme de désir. Des deux côtés, il croyait du moins l'avoir senti.

Allen avait _toujours_ désiré Kanda, ce n'était pas la première fois mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Sauf que dans son cas, il n'était pas question uniquement de désir. Il y avait de l'amour. Il voulait bien appeler ça comme ça, maintenant. Il était amoureux. Était-ce le moment d'avouer ses sentiments ? Il avait toujours cru qu'il se ferait rejeter, parce que Kanda ne lui parlait pas outre mesure, ou alors ils s'engueulaient. Ça n'avait rarement été aussi violent que lors de cette mission, mais les circonstances n'aidaient pas, alors Allen en tenait compte lui aussi. Il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent sur ça, en tout cas. Ce serait même plus judicieux de le faire avant d'évoquer de quelconques sentiments. Allen ne voulait plus revivre ça, être le punching-ball du kendoka lors d'une mission qui tournait mal. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent et qu'ils mettent en place un semblant de communication, même minime. Oui, il verrait comment Kanda réagissait déjà à des tentatives d'explications.

Et selon le cas… Allen rougit encore de gêne, mais il avait pris sa décision. Il avouerait ses sentiments à Kanda s'il lui montrait qu'il était capable d'agir autrement qu'en connard fini. Parce qu'il était peut-être assez bête pour être tombé amoureux de lui malgré son caractère merdique, il ne le serait pas suffisamment pour s'offrir à une attitude méprisante si l'autre ne faisait preuve d'aucune considération. Il en avait fait déjà tout à l'heure, mais ça n'effaçait pas tout à fait ses agissements depuis son réveil. Alors le maudit décida d'attendre qu'il revienne. Quand, brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, signe qu'il n'aurait en fait pas à attendre longtemps, Allen eut une réaction qui l'étonna de lui-même mais qu'il ne put réprimer.

Il se cacha sous la couette, fermant durement les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

Affronter Kanda n'était pas encore possible, c'était simplement trop tôt. Il avait le sang des joues qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles et ne se sentait absolument pas de croiser son regard. Rien qu'à y à penser, son estomac faisait un saut périlleux arrière pour le moins furieux. Pourtant, il allait le falloir, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir mesurer ses décisions ni qu'ils allaient avancer. Il n'y arrivait quand même pas, même en sachant ça.

Se rappeler de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, des conversations si intimes, de ce qu'il avait fait… de ce qu'il lui avait proposé… Allen n'arrivait pas à encore à passer outre. Il se disait que c'était normal, d'un côté. Personne n'aurait été neutre après une telle chose. Il aurait toutefois voulu être plus réactif, parce qu'avec la nervosité, le jeune garçon ressentait l'envie de régler ça le plus rapidement possible. Le Bakanda avait le pas traînant, il semblait tout faire pour ne pas le réveiller. Ainsi, Allen en conclut qu'il devait lui aussi être embarrassé. Il y avait donc bien des situations qui pouvaient faire réagir ce bougre de kendoka irascible, alors…

Ça aurait fait sourire Allen dans d'autres circonstances.

N'empêche qu'à côté de ça, il pouvait se marrer qu'ils partagent le même embarras, ils étaient bloqués tous les deux. Serrant les poings, Allen demeura figé, hésitant chaque seconde à sortir de sa torpeur factice, se réfrénant à chaque fois qu'il commençait à sentir un regain de courage, et se maudissant paradoxalement pour la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve. C'était tout simplement trop gênant. Le garçon rumina jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main le secouer plus ou moins violemment. Il se ressaisit alors.

Kanda était accroupi devant sa couchette. Croiser son regard fit tressauter son bas-ventre. Il eut une grimace involontaire sous la sensation. Kanda regarda ailleurs.

Bon, ça ne partait pas bien.

« Les poissons sont prêts. Viens tant que c'est chaud. »

Allen hocha la tête. Le mal de ventre revenait, mais cette fois, il s'agissait du stress. Il repoussa la couverture et remarqua que Kanda avait installé leur repas de fortune sur un bout de tissu, déjà tâché de sang – il avait dû l'utiliser pour vider les poissons. En voyant où s'arrêtait son regard, Kanda grommela qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Allen secoua la tête, voulant signifier que c'était bon. Il s'assit devant lui. Ils étaient face à face et risquaient fort de manger dans un silence tendu, cela étant, ça serait au moins ça. Pas d'aphrodisiaque dans la nourriture, cette fois. Allen faillit rire jaune à cette pensée. La faim anesthésiait tous ses autres sens. Son ventre gargouillait plus ou moins sévèrement.

Il tenta un faible sourire à l'épéiste, celui n'y répondant pas, se contentant de lui lancer une œillade sévère quand il approcha la viande de sa bouche.

« Te jette pas dessus parce que j'ai pas réussi à enlever les arêtes. Si tu t'en coinces une dans la gorge je saurai pas quoi faire.

—J'allais faire attention. »

Aucune réponse.

Allen mordit donc précautionneusement dans le morceau de poisson, ravi en sentant le goût nourrissant envahir son palais. Il mangea promptement, en essayant de dompter sa faim et de ne pas oublier les recommandations de Kanda, car il sentit vite quelques arêtes lui chatouiller les dents. Kanda mangeait lui aussi, il prenait le temps d'ôter les arêtes et paraissait plutôt satisfait. Ils mourraient de faim tous les deux, après tout. Bien vite, Allen était venu à bout de son morceau. Il toisa le kendoka qui était nettement plus lent, attendant qu'il ait suffisamment avancé dans son « repas » - la pitance était trop maigre pour être qualifiée ainsi.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Kanda finit bientôt par grogner dans sa direction :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Allen sursauta presque. Kanda avait vraisemblablement fini de manger, forcé de se rendre compte qu'il fixait le vide étrangement. Devant le maigre bout de tissu où se mêlaient les arêtes et quelques morceaux de viandes, que Kanda replia bientôt et rangea dans un coin, ils étaient prostrés. Fatigués et encore affamés. Un tableau bien ridicule.

Il avala sa salive.

L'appréhension était une pression désagréable. Pourtant, il était temps d'être un grand garçon et de se lancer.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Kanda eut une grimace énervée, aussi, Allen leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas reparler de… ce qu'on sait. Mais il n'y a pas que de ça dont je veux te parler. Je veux te parler de cette mission, et de nous. De la relation qu'on a toi et moi, je veux dire. » Allen rougissait déjà. Kanda avait l'air intéressé, cette fois, si ses sourcils se fronçaient. « Si ce que je dis ne te plaît pas et si tu ne veux pas rentrer dans une discussion avec moi à ce sujet, j'arrêterai. Je te le promets. Je te demande juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, au moins le début. S'il te plaît. »

Le silence qui laissa place à sa réplique fit douter Allen. Puis, répondant à sa nature imprévisible, Kanda soutint son regard, hochant la tête. L'Anglais comprit donc qu'il acceptait son marché.

S'il ne voulait pas énerver Kanda et se faire comprendre correctement, il avait intérêt à bien choisir ses mots.

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais et tu m'as beaucoup aidé, alors merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne dirais rien de plus que ça. Tu t'es excusé aussi, enfin, à demi-mots… Mais ça n'excuse pas totalement ton comportement, Kanda. Ça m'a blessé la façon dont tu m'as parlé et tu es parfois très brutal. »

Kanda n'eut aucun mot ni aucun geste pour nier, il écoutait.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux l'encaisser, j'aime même plutôt bien nos rapports musclés, mais là… c'était trop. Je ne veux plus revivre une mission comme ça. Ne passe plus tes nerfs sur moi et apprends à contenir ta colère. Tu n'es pas le seul à être énervé, et je ne te houspille pas tout le temps. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse mieux s'entendre, et j'aimerais bien savoir si tu serais d'accord pour faire des efforts avec moi. Pas seulement lors de cette mission, aussi lorsqu'on s'adresse la parole le reste du temps. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Allen était déjà un peu plus à l'aise. Il craignait légèrement de se faire envoyer sur les roses, cependant, au moins, c'était sorti. Il avait pu se libérer. Face à lui, Kanda clôt les paupières, prenant une inspiration avant de répondre.

« J'avais compris que j'avais été trop loin. J'me serais pas excusé sinon. Alors ouais, je veux bien faire des efforts avec toi. J'te promets pas d'être toujours patient, c'est pas mon genre, mais je cracherai pu ma colère sur toi. J'ai vu que t'avais chialé, avant qu'on parte, à cause de ça. »

Cette fois, Allen hoqueta. Alors Kanda s'en était aperçu… C'était bien sa veine. Il se sentit honteux, baissant ainsi la tête, mais Kanda reprit rapidement :

« J'avais pas voulu te blesser. Compris ? »

Le blandin redressa la tête, toisant la face agacée et contrite de Kanda avec un sourire à demi-moqueur.

« Tu as vraiment du mal avec le mot 'pardon', hein ? »

Un 'tch' répondit à sa question rhétorique. Allen pouffa malgré lui.

« Bon, tu as l'air sincère, alors tu es pardonné, en tout cas.

—Très bien. T'avais autre chose à dire ? Parce que je compte pas causer cinq cents ans comme ça. »

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le maudit opina.

« Oui, j'ai autre chose à dire. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, t'inquiète pas. En fait… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais si je te dis que je veux qu'on s'entende mieux, et que ton attitude m'a autant blessé, c'est que tu me plais, Kanda. »

Il était devenu cramoisi en parlant.

Kanda avait écarquillé les yeux. Il le toisa avec circonspection :

« Alors c'était quoi ton laïus autour du fait qu'on était deux garçons et que je pouvais pas te toucher ? Pourquoi tu as refusé, tout à l'heure, si je te plaisais ? »

Cela piqua Allen au vif. Certes, il aurait pu accepter, mais pas comme ça. Il allait lui falloir du courage.

_Sois un homme, Allen, dis-lui ce que tu ressens._

« Parce qu'il n'est pas question que de désir, Kanda. » On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. « Je pense… enfin je sais, que je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais, on est deux garçons, c'est peut-être bizarre, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je le ressens, et personnellement, je pense que ça n'empêche rien. Je comprendrais si je te dégoûte et si tu ne veux plus que je t'adresse la parole, je comprendrais sincèrement. Je n'attends rien de toi, ne t'en fais pas. Je me doute que ce n'est pas réciproque et je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit, mais j'ai envie de te le dire aujourd'hui. »

Il avait encore baissé la tête, mais soutenir le regard de Kanda dans ces circonstances lui semblait impossible.

« Alors c'est ça. »

Il ne semblait même pas surpris. Là, ce fut Allen qui sentit son regard s'agrandir, cherchant instinctivement celui de son homologue. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût sur son visage, ni aucune émotion perceptible – venant de Kanda, en même temps, il ne fallait pas en attendre beaucoup.

Un regain de stress le gagna.

« J'm'étais déjà posé la question. J'avais remarqué tes regards, et ta façon de me chercher malgré le fait que je t'envoyais bouler.

—Lavi fait pareil, et il n'est pas amoureux, » contra Allen malgré lui, un réflexe boudeur automatique.

Kanda se marra.

« Ouais, mais Lavi s'excite dès qu'une fille passe devant lui. Toi non. »

Allen aurait eu envie de lui rétorquer que ça ne voulait rien dire. À la place, il alla droit au but :

« Et ça ne te dérange pas… ? »

De nouveau, un rire.

« L'Eglise condamne l'homosexualité. Mais des réflexions de la part de types qui croient en un serpent qui parle et une vierge qui accouche, j'pense qu'on peut tous s'en passer. »

Brièvement rassuré, Allen opina. Il se sentait quand même stressé et ne savait pas quoi comprendre. Kanda s'était douté de ses sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il les lui retournait, ni qu'il ressentait autre chose à son sujet. Allen refusait de s'emballer, cependant.

Il déglutit.

« Je vois. Je suis content si ça ne te dégoûte pas. »

Il était sincère, ça lui suffisait déjà amplement. Car après tout, si Kanda refusait (ce qui était probable), il pourrait passer à autre chose, et peut-être qu'il tomberait un jour sur un autre garçon assez tolérant pour ne pas le haïr à cause de ses sentiments, et les lui retourner.

« J'vais être honnête, Moyashi, les sentiments, c'est pas mon truc.

—Je m'en doute, » le coupa Allen. « Sincèrement, je ne veux t'obliger à rien, c'est vraiment bien que tu ne me détestes pas, je t'en remercie.

—Laisse-moi finir, débile. »

Si Allen fronça les sourcils, il obéit. Le kendoka poursuivit :

« Mais tu me plais aussi. »

_Oh. OH._

_Il…_

Allen évita de s'emballer, pourtant, tout son intérieur réagissait au quart de tour, comme un feu d'artifice dans son bas-ventre. Il rougit furieusement.

« Je te plais… ? Mais… ! »

Il était choqué. Kanda se marra.

« Tu te rends pas compte que t'es mignon, hein ?

—Avec la marque de ma malédiction, » bredouilla-t-il, « je sais que…

—Ça enlève rien. »

Les mots de Kanda le touchèrent en plein cœur. Allen ignora un frisson qui le parcourut. Il était soudainement très heureux. Cependant, il se rappelait qu'il n'était pas question d'amour venant du kendoka. Il lui plaisait simplement physiquement. C'était mieux que rien, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Alors tu me trouves attirant ? Il n'y a rien… d'autre ?

—Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et ça m'a touché, que tu te sois occupé de moi. Je me suis jamais posé plus de questions que ça. Alors je sais pas trop quoi faire. »

Le blandin réfléchissait.

« Je comprends. Si tu veux, tu peux réfléchir un peu et me donner une réponse plus tard. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, ce n'est pas grave. On pourrait aussi essayer, comme un test. C'est toi qui vois. »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Kanda le fixait.

« Je serai pas contre tenter. Mais c'est plutôt toi. Je suis pas doué avec le sentimental, et je tiens pas à te blesser sans le vouloir. Si tu es déjà amoureux de moi, ça pourrait arriver. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il était toujours pensif, et il n'arrivait pas à croire l'aubaine à laquelle il avait droit.

« Merci de t'en soucier. Je pense qu'on peut ne pas se prendre la tête et si ça ne marche pas, on arrête. Et si ça marche… eh bien, tant mieux. »

Un sentiment chaud envahit sa poitrine. Kanda acquiesça.

« Alors on essaie. Faudra que tu sois patient avec moi, j'déconne pas quand je dis que je serai pas doué.

—Moi aussi. Je pense qu'on y arrivera si on essaie vraiment. Je ne suis pas toujours fin non plus, tu sais. Si on est d'accord, c'est vraiment… génial, en tout cas. »

Il souriait innocemment, et Kanda se renfrogna légèrement. Sa crispation disparue, il retrouva un visage neutre, détendu. Allen en fut touché, comprenant qu'il essayait de montrer subtilement son assentiment.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, sans mot dire, aussi, Allen eut envie de lui faire une proposition.

Tout à l'heure, ça avait été très excitant. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils le savaient tous les deux. S'ils étaient ensemble, laisser libre court à leurs pulsions serait moins embarrassant. Ou peut-être un peu. Allen n'était pas super sûr de lui, mais ce qui s'était passé avant un peu fait fondre sa pudeur, et ils n'étaient plus à ça près, finalement.

Le maudit se passa la langue sur la lèvre, ses mains se posant sur ses cuisses.

« Kanda… Vu qu'on essaie quelque chose ensemble, j'imagine que ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure, ce n'est plus tabou ?

—Non, ça ne l'est plus. »

Allen sourit doucement.

« On pourrait faire des trucs de couple alors ?

—Comme quoi ? »

Kanda fronça les sourcils, le blandin rougissant.

« Ben tu sais, Bakanda ! » Devant l'expression hébétée de l'autre, il soupira. « S'embrasser, et peut-être… se toucher un peu.

—T'es sûr que tu veux ?

—Toi, tu as envie ? »

Allen toisait Kanda. Le brun se marra.

« T'es toujours excité depuis tout à l'heure, si je comprends bien.

—Va pas me faire croire que toi non. Et cette fois, j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi. Je suis maître de mes actions, ce n'est plus le miel qui dicte ma conduite. »

Kanda siffla entre ses dents.

Le blandin n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. Le plus grand se pencha sur lui, et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses lèvres rencontrèrent maladroitement les siennes. Allen ricana, le faisant reculer sur une expression vexée, mais il réattaqua rapidement à son tour. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Kanda, et il fut ravi de se dire qu'il avait enfin de ce qu'il voulait. _Kanda._

Le kendoka lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, Allen gémissant malgré lui. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à avoir de nouveau une érection, mais il voulait vraiment soulager Kanda, et rien que ça, ça faisait effet sur son bas-ventre.

Aussi, sa main s'étala sur l'entrejambe de Kanda, et alors qu'il sursautait, le blandin lui sourit gentiment, avec un mélange de gêne et d'excitation non-dissimulée.

« Kanda, est-ce que tu veux jouir sur mon visage ? »

Le brun se crispa contre lui.

« Demande pas des trucs que t'es pas sûr de vouloir réaliser. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Malgré sa timidité qu'il se forçait à écraser, Allen oublia ses rougissements et la gêne de son inexpérience pour s'accrocher à son idée.

« Oh, crois-moi, je réalise ce que je dis. Alors, Bakanda ? »

Kanda ricana. Son sourire quelque peu pervers inquiéta presque Allen, autant qu'il le surprit.

« À choisir, j'aimerais mieux jouir dans ton cul.

—T'es vulgaire, Bakanda ! »

Joues en feu, Allen déglutit tandis que Kanda éclatait d'un rire moqueur, content de l'avoir fait râler.

« Tu… sais comment on fait, Kanda ? Entre garçons ?

—Ouais, et toi ? »

Allen hocha la tête.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout dans l'immédiat, mais s'il était suffisamment excité pour ça, ça ne l'aurait bien entendu pas gêné de coucher avec Kanda. Avec le stress de la mission, ça pourrait être agréable de se détendre de cette façon.

« Eh bien… on pourrait se laisser aller, voir jusqu'où ça nous mène ?

—Ouais, vendu. »

Il s'en fut. Ils se réembrassèrent, et cette fois, Allen sentit une vague de désir naître au creux de son ventre.

Un désir qui n'avait rien d'artificiel. Un désir qu'il acceptait de voir gagner sur sa raison.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, ces petits ne perdent pas de temps, mais j'avais prévenu, ça reste un PWP assez simple x').
> 
> Mise à part, j'espère que ce chapitre deux vous aura plu ! On a un Kanda qui fait des efforts mais reste fidèle à lui-même, un Allen qui reste mignon malgré ce qui lui est arrivé, et une fin qui introduit le chapitre suivant, qui sera donc centré sur le lemon et la fin de leur galère !
> 
> Reviews ? N'oubliez pas de laisser un avis après lecture, c'est toujours encourageant :) ! 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. 24 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONCHOUR !
> 
> J'aurais mis le temps, mais j'ai toujours des soucis de santé, donc je faisais un peu comme je pouvais niveau productivité. Je suis ENFIN en vacances, et je suis donc tranquille, alors l'écriture repart de plus belle et je vais pouvoir me remettre ! Autant dire que je suis joie :D !
> 
> Ce chapitre est plutôt long, et plus fluffy que les deux premiers, simplement parce que, vous allez le voir, une certaine tendresse se met rapidement en place entre nos deux abrutis, j'espère que vous trouverez ça bien exploité ! Il est tellement long que j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux, simplement parce que je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre de 20k x'D et je veux prendre mon temps pour bien boucler cette fic :) !
> 
> Hormis ça, j'aime autant vous dire qu'ils s'en donnent à cœur joie dans leur découverte des plaisirs charnels (avec quelques maladresses, ça reste une première fois pour eux), et de fait, je vous ai concocté un petit...
> 
> /!\ WARNING /!\ (ou gros, selon) : Miel utilisé comme lubrifiant, et présence d'éjaculation faciale consentie. On est dans du bon gros M, je rappelle que cette fiction est un PWP. Il y a une intrigue de fond et il y a du fluff (Allen reste chou, Kanda l'est un peu moins… XD quoqiue :p), cependant, c'est explicite, j'avais prévenu dans la note du chapitre 1 que le concept serait ainsi et qu'il y aurait de l'humour sexuel foireux.
> 
> Je préfère prévenir une deuxième fois et prendre les devants car j'ai mémoire d'avoir reçu un « c'est dégueu » sur le chap 2 sur un des sites où je poste, et si oui, on peut ne pas aimer lire cette pratique, c'est quand même pas très agréable ce genre de retour, quoi, donc ce serait sympa pour moi d'éviter x'). J'en profite pour faire un petit point : ça peut rebuter, certes, mais en soi, ça n'a rien de sale ou de « dégueu », hormis dans des points de vue qui sont purement subjectif (et qu'on a le droit de partager, naturellement), mais y'a pas mort d'hommes. Donc, si ça vous rebute trop, aucun jugement de valeur de ma part, vous avez le droit, mais ne lisez pas ce chap - y'aura encore du smut au prochain, rassurez-vous - (ou sautez le passage en question, idc) ! Et si vous lisez quand même, respectez le contenu please :).
> 
> Sur ce, paix, amour et bonne lecture :3.

**24 Hours**

Les baisers s'échouaient au creux de sa nuque, Allen frémissant malgré lui. C'était un poil trop frénétique et trop brutal pour que ce soit pleinement agréable, mais c'était manifestement un endroit sensible chez lui, parce qu'il suffisait que Kanda l'efflore pour qu'il ressente une espèce de plaisir dans une sensation de chatouillement déconcertante. Il n'osait pas dire à l'épéiste d'être plus doux, et il fallait dire que pour sa part, lorsqu'il tentait de rendre à Kanda ses étreintes enflammées, il ne l'était pas davantage… Doser était quelque peu compliqué, ils n'y étaient habitués ni l'un ni l'autre, et ça se voyait. En volant se réembrasser, s'ils avaient accompli la tâche sans problème les premières fois, ils avaient réussi l'exploit de se cogner le nez. Ils s'étaient regardés avec agacement, sous le coup de la douleur, et avaient fini par se marrer – Allen, surtout, tandis que Kanda avait eu un rictus moqueur. Il l'avait accusé d'être maladroit, Allen lui renvoyant la balle. Une simple façon de se familiariser avec la situation.

Au milieu de leurs chamailleries quelque peu puériles, le désir recommençait à éclore. Un désir qui n'était plus influencé que par leurs caresses. Allen voyait que c'était mutuel. Il était assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Kanda, face à lui, et se laissait embrasser la nuque, la tête déployée en arrière en retenant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Ça lui semblait bizarre de faire ça, comme c'était nouveau, et d'un autre côté, c'était presque naturel. Un instinct décuplé par la situation qui les aidait à trouver leurs marques. Les mains de Kanda relevaient sa chemise sous la veste de son uniforme, il sentait l'air froid s'infiltrer sur sa peau mise à nue, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le faisait frissonner. La bouche dans son cou et les doigts sur sa peau étaient plutôt habiles, et il fallait dire que le côté brusque ne le dérangeait seulement que de moins en moins. Kanda dressa bientôt sa tête, partant à la recherche de son visage. Il agrippa ses lèvres en même temps que sa main força son emprise sur sa hanche. Allen gémit malgré lui – il savait qu'il aurait un bleu, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

À son tour, il appuya son emprise sur la bouche de son homologue, bataillant contre sa langue qui tentait de dominer la lutte déjà engagée. Il sentait son sang monter à ses joues et il était de plus en plus _excité_. C'était bien ça qu'il ressentait, de l'excitation. Allen ignorait toujours s'ils iraient jusqu'au bout maintenant ou pas, ça ne dépendait après tout pas que de lui, mais si Kanda se montrait entreprenant… Il ne dirait peut-être pas non. Il déglutit, se soustrayant un instant à la bouche de Kanda. Ce dernier ne parut pas saisir son besoin d'air et se jeta sur lui dans le but de le réembrasser, ne réussissant qu'à se cogner à son front.

« Hé, du calme, » se fâcha Allen sous le coup de la douleur, « on est pas dans la salle d'entrainement, Bakanda ! »

Comme piqué au vif, le susnommé le fusilla du regard, puis grogna et croisa les bras.

« Ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès ! T'as qu'à pas avancer quand je m'approche, toi aussi, c'est pas que ma faute ! »

Allen réalisa qu'il l'avait vexé et ça le fit ricaner. Kanda était mignon quand il boudait comme ça.

« C'est bon, ça peut arriver. Essaie juste d'être plus doux. »

Il lui offrit un sourire encourageant que l'autre rejeta en grognant encore entre ses dents. C'était pas gagné. Mais bon, ils commençaient à avoir un début… Kanda aurait pu l'envoyer paître d'une manière nettement moins agréable. Allen connaissait l'animal, il savait que c'était une forme de bienveillance venant de lui, et il venait à peine d'agréer à faire des efforts. S'il repoussait sa mauvaise foi due à l'agacement que Kanda avait pu lui inspirer, Allen savait que ça ne se ferait pas en un jour. Le blandin secoua la tête en gardant son petit sourire et fut celui qui réentreprit d'embrasser l'autre, voulant initier la douceur que Kanda ne connaissait visiblement pas. Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur ses jambes, mimant des caresses, l'aidant à le toucher comme il voulait être touché. C'était quelque peu gênant mais Kanda se laissait faire. Il restait attentif, disposé à ce délicat apprentissage. Allen rit quand sa main pressa un peu durement sa cuisse avant de s'arrêter maladroitement. Kanda avait perçu son tressautement, et il se montrait attentif. Allen le trouvait définitivement mignon.

Aussi mignon que puisse l'être un imbécile dans son genre.

Kanda finit par comprendre, et il parcourut sa cuisse, sans appuyer exagérément, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui coller un bon vieux frisson. Le maudit gémit quand il remonta le long de son entrejambe, la palpant allégrement. Rien de tout ça ne le laissait indifférent. Et le brun s'en éberlua presque :

« J'y crois pas que t'arrives encore à bander avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

—BAKANDA ! »

Allen était cramoisi. Pourtant, il était lui aussi étonné. Son érection était d'ailleurs presque douloureuse, son corps recommençait à trembler fiévreusement contre celui du plus âgé. Le désir reprenait possession de lui, c'était plutôt violent, comme une fièvre étrange, frénétique. Il déglutit, attaquant en retour :

« Toi aussi, t'es dur. Je le sens contre mes fesses. »

Ce qui ne manquait pas de l'exciter. Kanda remua légèrement, de sorte que son érection se cogna à son postérieur. Allen se retint de gémir, déglutissant difficilement – d'autant plus qu'il réalisa tardivement ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne sut si Kanda l'avait fait exprès ou non. Ses pupilles perdues firent rire l'autre, ce qui l'informa que si, le geste était _légèrement_ calculé.

_L'enfoiré, il me taquine encore !_

« J'ai pas joui, moi, » se plut à souligner Kanda, toujours aussi goguenard, « Et j'ai pas été sous influence du miel.

—Ben écoute, mon corps récupère simplement vite, enfin il faut croire que je m'en remets bien, et… » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis vraiment excité. »

Kanda lui jeta un regard perçant tout en acquiesçant.

« Ce serait bien qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qui va se passer. Tu sais un peu jusqu'où tu veux aller ? »

Le maudit rougit, cependant, il opina lui aussi. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que Kanda serait du genre à initier cette discussion, mais c'était mieux. Il se livra :

« J'aimerais bien qu'on continue ça, pour l'instant. Tes caresses sont agréables, quand tu m'écoutes. » Il ignora le grondement de Kanda. « J'ai pas envie d'arrêter maintenant. Et toi ? »

Kanda parut surpris qu'il le lui demande, comme s'il ne s'était pas encore posé de question lui-même. Plus encore, il semblait vexé qu'il doute de son aisance, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Allen. Comme si n'être pas prêt pouvait lui ôter sa virilité. Il fut néanmoins attendri des rougeurs sur les joues du brun alors que ce dernier réfléchissait et le laissa faire à loisir.

« Je te l'ai dit, » finit par conclure Kanda, « ça me dérangerait pas de te baiser, mais je m'adapterai à tes limites. Tu veux qu'on reste sur des préliminaires sans aller jusqu'au bout, ou tu veux plus ? »

Il lui jetait un autre regard perçant, l'air fier de son effet en le sentant frissonner. C'était nettement moins attendrissant que ses petites expressions surprises, mais venant de Kanda, il fallait s'y attendre. Allen réfléchit, la lourde pression du désir lui remontant encore le long de la colonne vertébrale, dans le creux des reins, dans le ventre, aux joues… entre ses jambes...

C'était intense.

Il se voyait mal tout arrêter – pas qu'il avait peur de gâcher les choses, juste qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

C'était une décision qui lui parut étonnamment simple, alors qu'il aurait cru attendre plus longtemps pour passer aux choses sérieuses. S'il était honnête, Allen aurait même habituellement préféré nouer une relation tangible avec Kanda avant d'en venir aux choses sérieuses, ce qui leur aurait probablement pris quelques mois. À vrai dire, de la façon dont il avait pu imaginer les choses, il aurait cru que ça se passerait comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru être prêt à faire… ça _si vite_ , pas la première fois. Cependant, ça lui semblait assez dérisoire maintenant. Son corps était envahi de désir et son esprit s'y inclinait. Puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Ils en avaient vécu de belle, Allen se disait que c'était peut-être ça qui le rendait aussi bien disposé. Paradoxalement, il avait tellement stressé pour la mission, pour les Akumas, pour Kanda qu'il avait cru perdre, qu'il ne voulait pas se départir du désir.

Il voulait se laisser aller, sans regrets.

Il voulait qu'ils s'offrent ce moment tous les deux, _maintenant_.

« Je veux qu'on se touche, » déclara-t-il, en déglutissant un peu par gêne, « et après ça… Je veux coucher avec toi.

—T'es sûr ? » Kanda le dévisageait, l'air concerné. « Si ça te dérange que ça aille trop vite, va pas te forcer parce que j'en ai envie.

—C'est pas mon genre, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter. Donc toi aussi, ça te convient ? Pas peur de la vitesse ?

—Tch. J'viens de te le dire. »

Ils étaient peut-être un peu mal à l'aise, vu qu'ils n'avaient d'expérience ni l'un ni l'autre, ce qui faisait qu'ils insistaient pour savoir où l'autre en était, se cachant derrière de la taquinerie. Quand bien même le désir était là, quand bien même il pouvait leur donner envie d'accélérer les choses, la nouveauté pouvait les rendre légèrement hésitant.

Allen osa un petit rire.

« Bon, ben, » il rougit, « embrasse-moi, Kanda.

—Ok. »

Le maudit n'allait pas mentir en arguant que recevoir les baisers de Kanda ne lui mettait pas du tout du baume au cœur, avec ses sentiments pour lui. Au contraire, il était simplement heureux et ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Ils étaient d'accord pour essayer de construire quelque chose, ils faisaient ça en tout bien tout honneur, ils ne s'étaient rien promis de définitif mais ne s'étaient pas rabroués non plus… Certes, ils allaient conclure assez vite. Mais ils n'en étaient pas gênés. Oui, le jeune garçon ne voyait aucune raison de se restreindre. Ils commençaient en fanfare, mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils ne trouvent pas comment faire durer la fête. Qui avait dit que c'était mal, après tout ? Pourquoi auraient-ils dû attendre plus, vu que ce n'était pas leur souhait, qu'ils n'éprouvaient aucune réticence et aucune messéance ? Quelle convention obscure l'avait décidé ?

Allen n'en avait rien à faire, en tout cas.

Les lèvres du brun dévoraient les siennes, et il ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque l'autre s'attaqua sans préambule à la ceinture de son pantalon. Un violent frisson naquit même dans son ventre. Kanda lui jeta un dernier regard, pour s'assurer de son consentement, et Allen hocha vivement la tête. Ses cuisses tremblaient nerveusement. Kanda eut un sourire, sorte de rictus taquin, en le remarquant. Il déboucla habilement sa ceinture et lutta avec son pantalon qu'il descendit sur ses hanches, Allen l'y aidant en se tortillant, jusqu'à pouvoir aussi baisser son caleçon. Son sexe rougi et sensible fit bientôt son apparition.

Avant de le prendre en main, Kanda embrassa doucement le front d'Allen :

« Est-ce que je peux… ?

—Ouais, Bakanda. Mais… vas-y doucement, hein. Avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je pense que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

—T'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais. Je serai doux. »

Allen eut un rictus, un frémissement gêné qui fit contracter les muscles de son visage, et il l'embrassa chastement. Kanda agrippa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, puis il saisit sa verge.

Un plaisir fulgurant le saisit instantanément. Autant Allen appréhendait des sensations agréables, autant il devait admettre que Kanda avait des doigts de fée ! Il ferma durement les yeux. Nul doute que les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés montrait qu'il connaissait bien son propre corps et était assez habile dans l'art de la stimulation sexuelle. Allen lui chuchota à une ou deux reprises de ralentir le rythme, histoire de ne pas finir la soirée avec le sexe en feu, et Kanda se montrait attentif à ses réactions, de fait, il repérait facilement ses points sensibles. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à jeter des regards à son visage, pour chercher à percevoir à ses réactions s'il se débrouillait bien. Allen jugeait cela horriblement gênant, mais aussi terriblement érotique et, surtout, respectueux. Il était content que son ressenti soit respecté et sollicité.

Et ces sensations qui faisaient bouillir son bas-ventre… Allen poussa un gémissement aigu. Kanda avait pressé son gland, sa sensibilité lui faisant voir des étoiles. Ce n'était ni trop brutal, ni pas assez. C'était parfait ! Il s'enfouit contre lui. Cette main qui allait et venait sur sa verge, tâtonnait de façon à martyriser ses veines sensibles et exciter son plaisir le faisait tressauter faiblement, ses yeux restant clos et ses lèvres pincées pour retenir d'autres gémissements. Il devait avoir l'air bien pathétique. Pourtant, Kanda ne se marrait pas. Il était concentré, doux, et Allen appréciait d'être lové dans sa chaleur, blotti presque affectueusement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur la clavicule du plus âgé, souriant brièvement en le sentant tressauter. Un coup de poignet rapide lui fit ravaler son fiel.

Deux ou trois mouvements supplémentaires, et sa gorge émit un bruit de déglutition quelque peu inélégant. Il sentit une immense chaleur dans son bas-ventre, des picotements insoutenables dans son sexe, une affliction de plaisir particulièrement intense – d'autant qu'il était démultiplié par ses précédentes jouissances, il avait l'impression d'avoir le pénis hypersensible. Il ne put bientôt plus le supporter.

« K-Kanda, je… Aah ! »

Étouffant sa honte derrière un juron durement ravalé, Allen éjacula, se tordant contre le plus grand, se débattant faiblement contre un plaisir trop vif pour qu'il puisse le soutenir, une sensation chaude étreignant son corps. Il ferma durement les yeux.

Tandis qu'il se remettait de son orgasme violent, un rire sec le sortit de sa torpeur de bien-être.

« Effectivement, t'as pas tenu longtemps.

—Bakanda ! » s'écria Allen, gêné, en soufflant toujours difficilement. « C'était pas ma faute, je… »

Kanda arrêta ses justifications d'un autre baiser sur le front.

« C'est bon, j'sais. T'es mignon. »

Cette fois, Allen rougit furieusement. Dans le même temps, Kanda essuya sa main souillée avec ce qui restait de serviette dans un de leurs sac, le blandin réalisant qu'il était lui aussi tout poisseux. Il se força à s'en ficher, ils n'avaient pas fini de toute façon…

« Y'a rien de mignon là-dedans ! » gueula-t-il peut-être un peu tardivement en tournant la tête, faisant fi de sa gêne, « Arrête de te foutre de moi !

—Tch. Imbécile. »

Allen allait encore gueuler, mais Kanda s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres, les mouvant d'abord doucement sur les siennes avant de les lécher. Bien vite, Allen ressentit un chatouillement quelque peu érotique allié à une sensation de bien-être. Il se sentit mieux, en conséquence, et décida qu'il était temps d'être actif, lui aussi.

Ainsi, timidement, mais sûrement, Allen posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Kanda. Il le regarda longuement avant d'entamer un mouvement, cherchant à obtenir son accord. Sans répondre, Kanda vola ses lèvres et incita sa main à entamer un massage. Bien sûr, le blandin aussi savait y faire. Il était loin d'être manchot et il se servait souvent de ses paluches, il se faisait donc confiance pour faire plaisir au kendoka. Il pressa doucement son entrejambe, massant la bosse qui gagnait en rigidité à son approche, et embrassait Kanda tendrement. Cela paraissait surprendre l'autre, qui se laissait pourtant faire.

En éloignant son visage du sien, Allen remarqua que la peau de Kanda était plus rosée au niveau de ses joues… Il rougissait ? S'il en fut surpris, il s'attendrit encore et revint saisir ses lèvres. Sa main, elle, chercha à déboucler sa ceinture. Il sentit un net tressautement du corps du plus grand quand il y parvint. Quelques mouvements de bras supplémentaire, il avait réussi à baisser suffisamment le pantalon et le caleçon pour laisser apparaître le pénis de son amant. Son touché ne l'avait pas trompé, Kanda était bien dur, et il se retenait visiblement depuis le début de l'après-midi… ça excitait Allen, quelque part. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que la situation était diablement embarrassante, à cause de son élément déclencheur, mais aussi diablement érotique.

En embrassant Kanda dans le cou, il saisit son sexe. Le kendoka lâcha un bref soupir de plaisir, et cela encouragea le blandin. Il réapposa un nouveau baiser, appuyant ses lèvres, appréciant de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de Kanda en cet instant. Il sentait une veine palpiter sous ses lèvres, signe que son propriétaire réagissait. Il esquissa un sourire en relevant la tête, Kanda la tournant en grognant.

Ah, l'idiot comprenait ce que ça faisait d'être gêné, maintenant ?

Rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça, Allen bougea la main. Il appliqua les conseils de Kanda sans attendre, insistant sur les veines et le gland, ravi de le sentir perdre pied entre ses bras. Il lui coulait des regards excités, peut-être un peu gênés, mais il laissait tomber sa fierté pour accuser ses mouvements. Il était vraiment très beau. Le maudit voulut tout de même le rassurer, et s'en quérir que ce ne soit pas désagréable pour lui :

« Tout va bien ? »

Kanda parut étonné, mais opina malgré ses joues rouges.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ?

—Tu fais des têtes bizarres, t'es tout crispé. » Allen rit doucement. « Si quelque chose ne va pas, ou que tu veux autre chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

À sa surprise, au lieu de le rabrouer, Kanda se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

« Contente-toi de continuer, Baka Moyashi. J'te dirai si y a quoique ce soit. »

Revigoré, le blandin se mit à la tâche. Sans arrêter ses caresses, il déboutonna la chemise de Kanda d'une main tremblotante, galérant sensiblement avec l'attache tout en voulant garder son autre main occupée. Kanda s'en aperçut, lui offrit un rictus moqueur et le repoussa doucement pour le faire à sa place. La chemise tomba derrière lui, dévoilant totalement son torse musclé et ce tatouage qu'Allen trouvait… attrayant. Son corps l'était, sans conteste. Allen le détailla de pupilles ébahies et Kanda l'attira à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, et Allen rompit le baiser pour commencer une descente sur le torse de son amant, sa main droite se mettant au travail sur l'érection de l'épéiste.

Il embrassait son cou, ses clavicules, jusqu'à sa poitrine, Kanda se laissant faire, s'offrant, la respiration accélérée et erratique. Il sifflait de plaisir entre ses dents. Le blandin savait qu'il se débrouillait bien, il le voyait à ses réactions, et s'en assurait par des coups d'œil fréquents. Le brun ne l'arrêtait pas, il lui faisait confiance, il semblait comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête et il l'acceptait. Quand la tête d'Allen arriva finalement un peu trop bas, soit au niveau de son sexe, il lança à Kanda un autre regard.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, c'était visible à sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait dans sa gorge. Il avait les yeux plus grands, comme s'il analysait la situation et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

« T'es sûr ? demanda le plus grand.

—Oh, tu veux pas ? »

Immédiatement, Allen s'inquiéta lui aussi. Kanda rougit davantage – ok, il était vraiment rouge à présent.

« C'pas ça, mais t'es sûr que tu…

—Oui, Kanda. Et toi, ça te plairait ? »

Le kendoka hocha la tête, toujours embarrassé.

« Ouais. Mais t'es pas obligé.

—Je veux le faire. Alors laisse-toi aller, ok ? »

Il souriait. Kanda parut hésiter. En ne comprenant pas trop l'objet de son hésitation – avait-il tant peur que ça qu'il se force ? Allen restait hagard, puis, il vit Kanda approcher sa main, la poser sur sa joue, et la caresser. Il lâcha un soupir frustré, et baissa un peu les yeux.

« J'suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi, Moyashi. Vraiment désolé.

—Tu me dis ça maintenant ? Alors que je suis sur le point de… ? »

Allen était éberlué.

Kanda hoqueta, semblant réaliser que c'était en effet _très_ maladroit de sa part et pour le moins tue l'amour de parler de ça à cet instant.

« Justement, » grinça-t-il malgré tout, « j'ai été un connard. Tu méritais pas ça, et te voir aussi à l'aise avec moi… J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. »

Allen soupira, comprenant où était le problème, et aussi un peu vexé – il savait ce qu'il faisait, bon dieu. Il se redressa, et saisit gentiment les mains de Kanda. Il parla d'un ton las, tout en restant doux :

« On en a discuté, espèce d'idiot. Tu as déconné, mais tu n'agis pas comme ça à chaque fois, j'ai simplement préféré mettre le holà… Parce qu'effectivement, j'ai pas envie que ça devienne récurent entre nous. Je te fais confiance pour faire des efforts, et les circonstances de la mission sont très stressantes pour nous deux. Ça n'excuse pas tout, mais je comprends que tu t'énerves plus vite. Cette mission t'a perturbé aussi, et je te dois des excuses moi aussi pour en avoir douté.

— Ça va. »

Kanda hocha la tête, et Allen lui sourit.

« Alors on est bon ?

—On est bon. »

Le blandin se pencha, et, très lentement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

« T'es vraiment adorable quand tu essaies, tu le sais, Kanda ?

—La ferme ! Et quand j'essaie quoi ?! »

Kanda avait le visage froncé de mécontentement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter davantage, Allen avait de nouveau posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, évitant un débat houleux. C'était une plutôt bonne manière de le faire taire, aussi, et il se vengeait pour tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait empêché de s'énerver de cette même façon. Il s'éloigna en riant devant l'expression de son amant. Puis, subtilement, il repartit plus bas s'occuper de sa besogne. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête consensuel, Allen prenant la main de Kanda pour y poser un baiser. S'il fut de nouveau surpris, le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser ses lèvres du pouce. Une certaine tendresse se mettait doucement en place entre eux, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas clairement parler d'amour, du moins des deux côtés, il y avait de l'affection, c'était évident. Et Kanda se rattrapait plus bien pour ses éclats, il fallait le dire.

Bien évidemment, Allen ne lui pardonnait pas parce qu'il était beau et qu'il savait s'adoucir, il avait plus de jugeote que ça. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son attirance ni de ses sentiments pour lui. C'était une question de confiance, comme il le lui avait dit. Si Kanda se remettait à passer ses nerfs sur lui, leur histoire ne durerait pas trop longtemps, le blandin s'en lasserait le premier, surtout qu'il devrait se protéger. Mais – peut-être naïvement – il avait le sentiment que Kanda avait vraiment compris, et il choisissait de le croire. Il ne pensait pas avoir tort au vu du comportement de l'autre en cet instant. Oui, c'était en effet une question de confiance, Allen avait confiance en Kanda.

Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas pour rien. Il savait que Kanda était très fiable malgré son tempérament grincheux, et il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ses erreurs. Quand il le voulait. Ils avaient déjà eu de bons moments dans la salle d'entraînement, où ils étaient plus complices que rivaux, alors Allen s'était attaché à lui. C'était de ce Kanda là, combattant farouche et sarcastique, cassant et discret sans enfreindre la limite de la méchanceté, qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il avait craint que ce ne soit pas réciproque, vu comme Kanda avait été énervé contre lui lors de la mission, redevenant aussi insupportable que lors de leurs premières rencontres, mais finalement, c'était le cas. Kanda s'intéressait à lui. Ça le touchait.

Hésitant, car il n'avait jamais fait ça, Allen saisit le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts et le caressa. En le voyant si prêt, il réalisait qu'il était vraiment gros. Ça ferait mal, une fois en lui. Si Kanda le prenait, du moins… parce qu'après tout, lui aussi était un garçon, lui aussi pouvait… Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il avait envie que Kanda le pénètre. Il avait bien entendu déjà fantasmé sur le plus âgé, et il s'était imaginé dans les deux postures. Cette fois, c'était celle plus « passive » qu'il voulait adopter. Il éprouva une légère honte, sauf que… finalement, il se dit vite que c'était un peu réducteur de désigner les choses par les mots passifs et actifs. L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

Tandis qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Kanda commençait visiblement à s'impatienter, mais faisait des efforts – toujours aussi maladroits – pour ne pas le montrer. Allen s'en aperçut et étouffa un gloussement. Il se lécha brièvement la lèvre inférieure, observant Kanda déglutir, et il approcha sa bouche du sexe tendu, soufflant involontairement sur le pénis. Le kendoka hoqueta encore, ses cuisses tressautant. Il était sensible, lui aussi. Ouvrant davantage les lèvres, Allen entoura le gland, se sentant désarçonné du goût de chair durcie, et poussa plus loin pour le prendre en bouche.

Kanda fut comme pétrifié dès l'instant où ses lèvres l'engloutirent. Il était tendu au possible, se mordait la lèvre et retenait les cheveux du plus jeune d'une main ferme. Il était perdu entre plaisir et découverte de la sensation. Allen aussi. Franchement, il n'irait pas dire que le goût était super, mais ça allait, ce n'était pas à vomir et il était content de se dire qu'il faisait plaisir à Kanda. Plus encore, il était à l'aise avec ça. Parce qu'il voulait que Kanda se sente bien, et parce que ça l'excitait. Lorsqu'il enfouit le sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche, Allen commença à se sentir inconfortable. Kanda gémissait faiblement de son côté, respirant de manière hachée. C'était réellement excitant, Allen sentait le poids du désir renaître dans son ventre et son entrejambe le lancer agréablement.

En se rendant compte qu'il galérait, Kanda lui souffla d'y aller doucement, l'appelant par son prénom. S'il fut surpris, Allen trouva encore et toujours son amant adorable. Il était plus que ravi de le découvrir autant dans une posture aussi intime. Ils se rapprochaient, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Tout en prenant son temps, sentant le poids du membre chaud dans sa bouche, jusqu'à sa gorge, Allen avait bientôt réussi à le prendre à moitié. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à aller plus loin, pas à ce stade, peut-être une prochaine fois, et Kanda secoua la tête face à son expression dépitée, semblant vouloir signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Allen en fut brièvement soulagé.

Il commença à aller et venir sur le membre, sa main le pompant délicatement à l'endroit qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

Il avait l'impression de voir Kanda au supplice. Ce dernier étouffait plusieurs jurons, sa main s'agrippant fortement à ses cheveux, et des soupirs erratiques (tout aussi bien érotiques) cascadant de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il lui vanta son humidité buccale, Allen ressentit un frisson si violent qu'il manqua de s'étrangler en butant en avant, écarquillant les yeux en sentant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire envahir son palais. Il relâcha l'érection humide de salive en toussant, s'essuyant la bouche douloureusement, peinant à déglutir.

« Merde, » gronda Kanda, le prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à se remettre droit, « ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

—Non, non, » Allen toussait encore, mais il respirait mieux. « C'est moi, j'ai un peu trébuché, et j'ai… enfin… tu vois. »

Il rougissait furieusement, peinant à exprimer ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est bon, Moyashi. Est-ce que… tu… ? »

Le blandin comprit qu'il lui demandait s'il voulait recommencer. Niveau gêne, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu vas bientôt jouir, je me trompe ?

—Ouais. T'as une putain de bouche, bordel…

—Kanda, bon sang, comment tu parles ! »

Même s'il le gênait, Allen était content, ça voulait dire qu'il se débrouillait, au moins. Le kendoka eut un rictus moqueur.

« Excuse. »

Il se foutait de lui. Allen soupira, et se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, lui offrant une expression accusatrice et malicieuse.

« Mens pas, Kanda. Je sais que t'es pas désolé. » Il y eut un petit silence parlant. Allen sentit bientôt ses lèvres se fendre d'un rictus similaire à celui de l'autre. « Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que je voulais que tu… jouisses sur mon visage ? J'aimerais que tu le fasses.

—T'es en chaleurs, ou quoi ? »

Malgré lui, le kendoka n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'étonner. Allen se vexa clairement.

« Mais non, imbécile ! J'ai juste envie… C'est naturel, non ? Il y a un problème avec ça ? »

Il le toisait avec une forme de provocation perceptible, comme s'il le défiait de lui rétorquer que non, ses envies n'étaient pas normales. Kanda comprit qu'il avait un peu merdé sur les bords.

« Laisse. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. T'es persuadé que c'est ce que tu veux ? Parce qu'honnêtement j'ai pas adoré ça quand ça m'est arrivé. »

Embarrassé, Kanda croisa les bras sur son torse nu. Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« C'était un accident, on ne le voulait ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis vraiment désolé.

—Je sais. T'excuse pas. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il déglutit.

« Eh bien… sans être en chaleurs, hein, pour ma part, j'avoue que ça m'a excité. P-Pas que ce soit dans ces circonstances, mais j'ai envie de…

—Tu veux tester. »

Kanda avait fini sa phrase. Allen opina.

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu es d'accord ?

—Je disais ça pour toi, mais oui, si tu veux. On continue ? »

Allen l'embrassa gentiment du bout des lèvres.

« Ouais, on continue. »

Kanda opina, rattrapant ses lèvres à son tour.

« J'm'excuse, pour ce que j'ai dit. » Allen fronça les sourcils. « Au sujet des chaleurs, là. C'était con. »

Le blandin eut une petite moue avant de sourire. Encore une fois, Kanda prouvait qu'il prenait ses émotions en compte.

« T'inquiète. »

Il s'en fut.

Entre quelques baisers çà et là, des caresses molles pour faire repartir l'érection du brun, Allen se dépêcha de le reprendre en bouche. Il fut curieux d'essayer d'aller plus loin, mais la toux menaçait de le regagner, et il ne tenta pas le diable. Kanda était toujours autant au supplice. Tant de jurons cascadaient de ses lèvres qu'Allen avait l'impression qu'il lui récitait un dictionnaire d'argot. C'était presque drôle, en réalité. Et, surtout, ça montrait que Kanda prenait son pied. Allen en était plus que ravi. Les bruits de succion, la sensation du sexe dans sa bouche et les gémissements du brun lui donnaient envie de se caresser.

Il n'était pas le seul à se perdre dans l'excitation.

« J'vais jouir, Allen, merde, j'vais… putain… »

Allen se dégagea juste à temps, et il n'eut pas le temps de se rétracter – ni l'envie. La semence de Kanda recouvrit bientôt son visage, le blandin se trouvant étrangement fasciné et excité d'être enduit du sperme d'un autre homme. Il ne se sentait pas souillé, avili, ni humilié. Peut-être un peu, pour l'humiliation, c'était bizarre… Mais d'une manière qu'il appréciait, rien de désagréable. Comme si un certain instinct lui disait qu'il était bien comme ça, à recevoir la jouissance de Kanda, à pouvoir imaginer son expression de surprise devant son visage miroir de sa propre jouissance, son cœur qui battait sans doute vite, son sexe qui retombait au repos… Tout ça excitait Allen et il explorait une nouvelle facette de lui-même.

Bien vite, il entendit que le kendoka s'affairait, fouillant dans le sac à côté d'eux, sans doute pour chercher une autre serviette. Il lui tendit quelque chose, un tissu, et Allen s'essuya avec. Il devait frotter pour que ça s'en aille, c'était un peu collant et visqueux, mais il demeurait excité de se dire que c'était à Kanda, qu'il l'avait laissé se soulager sur lui. Il avait encore _plus_ envie de lui.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ne faisait que le renfoncer dans sa certitude : il voulait qu'ils fassent leur première fois ensemble aujourd'hui. Si Kanda était toujours d'attaque lui aussi.

Déglutissant une fois propre, Allen regarda Kanda avec tendresse. Le brun était encore confus, et il semblait hésiter à savoir quoi dire.

« Est-ce que t'as aimé ? »

Il le dévisageait, mais sans jugement. Allen rougit. Il hésita un peu, décidant d'être honnête : si Kanda et lui construisaient quelque chose, il faudrait qu'ils expriment leur désir. Il n'était pas obligé de s'épancher énormément si ça le gênait, cependant, il pouvait aller à l'essentiel.

« Ouais… J'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien. »

Allen rit malgré lui, gêné.

« Et toi, Kanda ? Tu as aimé… ?

—Tch. O-Ouais. »

Il avait l'air presque désolé, comme s'il avait peur qu'Allen se sente humilié et ne soit pas à l'aise. Le blandin se releva, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« C'est super si ça nous a plu à tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cela calma Kanda. Il se racla la gorge.

« Tch, évidemment, Baka Moyashi.

—Mais oui, Bakanda. »

Ils se taquinaient encore. Et ils rirent.

Allen se pencha, se couchant doucement contre Kanda. Le kendoka hésita mais entoura son torse de ses bras, pressant davantage l'étreinte. Après ces préliminaires quelque peu chauds, un peu d'affection était la bienvenue des deux côtés, visiblement. Le maudit se serait bien laissé aller entièrement dans cette étreinte, mais Kanda redressa son visage et prit possession de ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant nulle envie de le repousser. Leurs lèvres bougèrent gentiment les unes contre les autres, tendrement, chastement, puis, Allen fut celui qui tendit sa langue, léchant la lèvre inférieure de Kanda. Comprenant l'invitation muette, le plus grand chargea sans aucune subtilité, et Allen dut s'empêcher de rire en le mordant par inadvertance. Kanda siffla entre ses dents, lui adressa un regard assassin, et fondit immédiatement sur ses lèvres devant sa moue d'excuse.

Leurs langues se cassèrent et se frottèrent avec insistance, le souffle venant à leurs manquer, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, sans aucune limite. Ils se tenaient chacun par la nuque pour approcher leurs visages, se goûtant l'un et l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, et c'était presque présentement le cas. Leur survie avait dépendu de la seule présence de l'autre, durant cette mission. Kanda parce qu'Allen l'avait veillé, Allen parce que Kanda ne l'avait pas abandonné. Leurs salives se mélangeaient, des soupirs étouffés ne tardant pas à naître. Ils se séparèrent, ayant perdu toute haleine, semblant à peine percuter qu'ils venaient de s'offrir un baiser des plus passionné.

Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller leurs désirs.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Kanda en se raclant la gorge, s'essuyant les lèvres.

Allen savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait depuis le début.

« Je veux que tu me prennes, là, maintenant, » déclara-t-il fermement, « Je veux pas attendre, Kanda, j'ai envie… »

En hoquetant doucement, le kendoka parut néanmoins satisfait de l'idée. Il fronça vite les sourcils.

« Merde, on a pas de lubrifiant. Ça va être compliqué. »

Pour ne pas dire impossible s'il ne voulait pas hurler de douleur, ce qui leur couperait sans doute toute envie, Allen aussi savait comment ça marchait. Le blandin grimaça en réalisant que ça risquait bel et bien de compromettre la suite des opérations, la déception le frustrant considérablement. Kanda réfléchit rapidement, visiblement sous la coupe du même sentiment.

« T'as dit qu'il restait du miel, non ? »

Loin d'être bête, le blandin comprit tout de suite où l'épéiste voulait en venir. Le liquide pourrait en effet leur servir de lubrifiant, aider pour la préparation et la pénétration ensuite, éventuellement…

« Mais…, » s'exclama-t-il tout haut, les yeux grands, « ça va être tout collant ! »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« Pas si on nettoie bien. »

Allen était sceptique. Il était excité, mais en même temps… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir.

« Et comment tu veux nettoyer ? On vient d'user les derniers tissus, et on a pas de quoi se laver.

—À ton avis, Moyashi ? »

Kanda se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Allen comprit que ça risquait d'être très… gourmand.

« Hm, dis… t'es sûr que ça suffira ? Parce que le miel c'est résistant, quand même…

—On a qu'à essayer avec de nouveaux préliminaires. Si on s'en sort pas, on arrête. Sauf si tu le sens pas. »

Allen opina. Il était trop frustré, et ça ne coûterait rien d'essayer, vu qu'effectivement, ils pouvaient arrêter quand ils le voulaient.

Ils se sourirent. Kanda se pencha, embrassant doucement Allen.

« J'vais chercher le miel, reste-là. Allonge-toi bien. »

Le plus jeune hocha encore la tête. Il prit le temps de défaire ses derniers vêtements, enlevant sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et ses bas souillés. Une fois nu, la gêne le saisit de plein fouet. Il essaya de cacher son bras gauche comme il le pouvait, craignant que Kanda ne soit dégoûté de sa nudité. Il se rappelait encore ses paroles : 'je ne sers pas la main aux maudits'. Certes, c'était il y a longtemps, et ils venaient de se rapprocher… mais, si cette main le dégoûtait ? Allen était habitué à ça. Il s'allongea confortablement sur la couverture, se couchant sur son flanc gauche, et dardant la cabane d'un œil hagard. Se dire qu'il allait coucher avec Kanda… C'était une information qui tournait dans ses tempes sans interruption. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait, surtout pas pendant une foutue mission.

Ni dans une cabane. Encore moins après avoir mangé du miel aphrodisiaque, et il ne se serait jamais, ô grand jamais, dit qu'ils utiliseraient ce même miel comme lubrifiant. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Bon dieu, ça, par contre, ça l'inquiétait. Est-ce que ça passerait… ? Parce que ça risquait d'être trop collant… Il y aurait leurs fluides corporels, aussi… ça pouvait être excitant, mais il avait aussi peur que ça ne se finisse mal. Surtout que le miel, à cet endroit-là… Il avait déjà entendu son maître discuter avec certains barman, ivre mort, et leur conter qu'une bouteille d'alcool dans un certain orifice multipliait les effets de la boisson, avec beaucoup moins de classe que les humbles sous-entendu qui traversaient la tête du jeune homme. Il en déduisait que s'il en était de même pour les substances, alors… ça agirait plus vite sur eux.

Il faudrait qu'il le dise à Kanda, tel qu'il le connaissait, cet imbécile ne devait pas s'en douter. Un rictus s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Un craquement le sortit de sa torpeur.

Allen rougit furieusement. Kanda se tenait là, devant lui, torse nu, et avec le pot de miel dans la main.

D'un réflexe idiot, Allen posa la main sur son bras gauche en se redressant, lui souriant, l'air de rien.

« Tu viens… ? »

Kanda opina. Il s'approcha, se penchant pour déposer le miel à côté de la couche de fortune, et se posta prêt de lui.

« Pourquoi t'es tout crispé comme ça, t'as froid ? »

Son regard se tournait vers leurs chemises au sol derrière lui, comme s'il demandait muettement à Allen s'il voulait qu'il lui en attrape une. Le blandin secoua la tête, moqueur.

« On s'en fiche. J'aurais pas froid longtemps avec ce qu'on va faire, idiot. »

Hésitant, il lâcha enfin son bras et posa sa main sur le torse de Kanda, caressant. Ce dernier fondit sur ses lèvres, cherchant à le faire basculer en arrière, Allen se débattant faiblement pour ne pas choir trop brutalement. Il ricana quand son dos toucha la couverture, Kanda le surplombant, son corps chaud au-dessus du sien. Un contact de peaux tout à fait délectables. Entre quelques caresses, un baiser placé au creux de la nuque, le plus grand voulut saisir sa main gauche, Allen baissant les yeux malgré lui et s'extrayant. Kanda s'était figé, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Puis, lorsqu'Allen plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il soupira.

« J'ai compris. » Le blandin fronça les sourcils. « N'aie pas honte.

—J'ai pas honte, » rétorqua Allen, mentant malgré lui, « c'est juste que…

—Que quoi ? »

Le plus jeune souffla à son tour.

« Rien. C'est… pas la partie de moi la plus belle, c'est tout. »

Kanda eut un rictus, et Allen s'en vexa presque. Avant qu'une douleur piquante ne s'installe dans son cœur, le brun saisit sa main gauche, et cette fois, le maudit était si largué qu'il se laissa faire.

« Tu m'as branlé avec cette main tout à l'heure, si tu t'en es pas aperçu, et j'ai aimé ça. Alors n'aie pas honte. »

En d'autres circonstances, Allen aurait pu éclater de rire. Mais là, il était sincèrement sidéré…

« Attends, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! »

Il enleva sa main précipitamment, cramoisi. Kanda se marra.

« Quoi, t'aurais préféré que je te déclame un poème ?

—Non, mais au moins quelque chose de… gentil, je sais pas.

—Bah c'est gentil. »

Allen rit carrément, cette fois. C'est vrai que venant de Kanda, c'était plutôt pas mal.

Le kendoka grogna avant de revenir chercher sa main.

« Bon, allez, sans déconner. Écoute bien parce que je le dirai pas deux fois. T'es beau, putain En fait, j'suis déjà en train de le dire deux fois. Ta cicatrice et ton bras enlève rien, c'étaient bien mes mots. Si je te dis que tu me plais, à ton avis ? Crétin. »

Il lâcha un autre 'tch', semi-goguenard, semi-complaisant. Et le maudit aima voir Kanda comme ça. Il déglutit, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

« C'est déjà mieux. »

Kanda saisit son visage par le menton, un peu brusquement, et il baisa ses lèvres rapidement. Allen voulut lui dire de desserrer son emprise, mais bien vite, d'autres baisers plurent sur sa joue. Il réalisa avec hébétement que les lèvres de Kanda retraçaient sa cicatrice, plus encore, qu'il essayait de lui montrer de cette façon qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui-même. Arrivé à son front, il le baisa tendrement, puis ses lèvres, pour finir par chuchoter à son oreille sur un rictus audible :

« Content ?

—Prépare-moi. »

Plus rouge qu'une tomate mûr, Allen peinait à déglutir. En une traduction concise, oui, il était plus que _content_.

Ce fut lui qui se jeta sur les lèvres de son comparse, avec aussi peu de douceur que lui précédemment. Et cette fois, il se ficha amplement de son corps. Avoir eu confirmation qu'il plaisait à Kanda l'avait rendu plus serein. Il était encore plus décidé, d'autant que de son côté, il trouvait Kanda littéralement magnifique.

« Enlève tes vêtements, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, « je te veux nu, toi aussi.

—Tch. Attends. »

Se reculant doucement, Kanda ôta sa ceinture, le son de la boucle sautant empêchant presque Allen de déglutir. Plus ça se rapprochait, plus il était… intimidé. Kanda aussi lui lançait des regards quelques peu étranges en terminant d'enlever le pantalon, comme si des pensées similaires lui traversaient le crâne. Dans une tension à couper au couteau, l'Asiatique fut bientôt nu comme un ver. Dans la fraîcheur du mois de février, c'était assez risqué… Allen pensa à la fenêtre éclatée juste en face d'eux. Ils allaient avoir froid, après, s'ils ne se réchauffaient pas… Une excuse pour quémander des câlins plus tard, pensa le jeune homme. Quoique, il hésitait. Il ne savait pas si après une telle… proximité, il se sentirait à l'aise d'être collé à Kanda. Quand ce dernier revint s'allonger au-dessus de lui, Allen eut déjà du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

De nouveaux baisers suffirent à l'apaiser quelque peu. Les mains de Kanda caressaient ses côtes avec maladresses, ça se voyait que ses mouvements n'étaient pas fluides, et celles d'Allen redessinaient son dos d'une même démarche hésitante. Il eut un rictus en poussant l'autre de manière à le faire basculer, inversant ainsi la tendance et se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Juste contre son ventre, il sentit l'érection du brun. Elle était grosse. Il commençait à se demander si le miel allait suffire, s'il n'allait pas avoir trop mal et s'il aurait du plaisir, au moins un peu… Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais pas dans un sens négatif. Il était vraiment excité et content d'en arriver à une telle expérience.

En bougeant, Allen commençait lui aussi à être excité. Ils découvraient leurs corps et exploraient leurs nudités. Cette fois, c'était lui qui fouillait les flancs de Kanda, débordant sur ses cuisses bien faites et son bassin musclé. Avec possessivité, Kanda passa une main dans le creux de ses reins, et ils échangèrent un autre baiser langoureux tandis que ce dernier le soulevait par une jambe pour le remettre sous lui. Boudant, Allen se laissa néanmoins faire, frémissant en revenant un baiser sur la clavicule. Ils continuèrent à se caresser, bougeant de telles sorte que leurs jambes s'entremêlaient. C'était gênant, mais ça devenait petit à petit plus naturel.

Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient passés du coq à l'âne, tous les deux. De rivaux à camarades, de camarades à amants plus ou moins provisoire en attendant de voir si une relation fonctionnait. Ça leur allait, mais ça rendait peut-être un peu plus délicat leurs interactions présentes, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement connue une évolution progressive. Quand la main du brun caressa sa fesse, glissant peut-être dangereusement entre les deux morceaux de chair, Kanda le toisa avec hésitation :

« T'es sûr que tu veux être en-dessous… ? Faire la fille ? »

Allen fut sincèrement surpris.

« Faire la fille ? Mais… ? On est tous les deux des garçons, Bakanda ! Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un de nous qui se-

—Je sais, » coupa Kanda, « mais tu sais ce qu'on dit. »

Allen soupira.

« Kanda, c'est des conneries, ça, excuse-moi. Qu'on soit en-dessous ne change rien et ne fera pas de l'un de nous une fille… Me dis pas que tu penses ça ? »

Le kendoka grogna.

Il y eut un silence un peu long, Allen tendant le regard vers son partenaire pour analyser ses réactions, puis celui-ci eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement. Suite à quoi, une réponse tomba :

« Non. C'est con. »

Satisfait, le blandin sourit. Kanda reprit :

« T'es quand même sûr de vouloir… ?

—Oui. J'ai envie de toi en moi. Je le ressens. C'est bien, de fonctionner au ressenti, tu crois pas ? » Kanda fronça les sourcils, et Allen eut un rire coquin. « À moins que tu ne veuilles ma place… Auquel cas, on peut s'arranger. »

Le brun hoqueta, et prit soudainement quelques couleurs. Quant à lui, le maudit en fut profondément amusé.

De nouveau, Kanda ne paraissait pas beaucoup s'être posé la question. Il semblait découvrir lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, Allen pouvait voir dans son regard le mécanisme de réflexion, si son visage n'en reflétait pas autant. Et c'était adorable.

« J'ai envie… d'être au-dessus, pour une première fois. Je préfère. Ça te gêne pas ?

—Absolument pas, si j'en ai envie, crétin. »

Ils sourirent, et Allen ajouta, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle au sujet du miel.

« Par contre, hm, j'ai un peu peur que ça fasse mal, je te l'avoue.

—Si t'as trop mal on arrête direct, on verra déjà si avec mes doigts ça passe pas. On est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Le blandin hocha la tête.

« Il y a aussi autre chose.

—Quoi ?

—Le miel. À cet endroit… les effets seront accélérés. Ça parvient plus vite à l'estomac, et je serai sans doute encore plus…

—À l'ouest, » termina le kendoka.

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Lui n'aurait pas tellement utilisé ce mot. Le brun dut interpréter ça comme une expression d'inquiétude.

« Si tu veux, je peux en prendre aussi.

—C-Comment ça ?

—Le miel. On peut en prendre tous les deux. »

Le blandin devait certainement avoir l'air du dernier des imbéciles, puisque Kanda développa de nouveau :

« Si on en prend tous les deux, on sera dans le même état.

—Mais j'avais compris ça, Bakanda ! Seulement, t'es sûr de… ?

—Certain. »

Il y eut, de nouveau, un gros silence. Tout simplement parce qu'ils se rendaient compte que les dès étaient jetés, ils ne pouvaient pas y couper… Ils allaient passer à l'acte. Allen dardait des pupilles à demi-insolentes, à demi-hagardes sur Kanda, et ce dernier lui lançait le même regard. Exactement. Ils se guettaient, en quête de qui flancherait le premier, qui poserait le premier les questions, qui serait l'instigateur des initiatives. Un typique jeu de pouvoir, mais sans réel enjeu, et sans autre réelle pression que celle de la curiosité. Ils utilisaient ce procédé, paradoxalement, parce qu'ils étaient tous deux en position de faiblesse. Ils avaient beau être plutôt débrouillards et dégourdis sur le sujet, ils n'en restaient pas moins inexpérimentés et pas tout à fait sûrs d'eux-mêmes.

Allen s'avança vers Kanda, ayant la sensation que ça risquait d'être long s'il attendait une réaction de son comparse. Il vint timidement saisir son poignet, ses doigts débordant sur la peau chaude, interrogateur et désireux. Muettement, il exprimait l'envie de reprendre. L'autre se pencha jusqu'à baiser son front, Allen étouffant sa légère surprise lorsque Kanda parla :

« J'ai une idée. Allonge-toi. »

Et il trempa ses doigts dans le pot de miel, le liquide brillant se mêlant à la couleur basanée de ses phalanges. Allen sourcilla quand il se mit au-dessus de lui avant de les présenter devant les lèvres. Le liquide contre sa bouche, il pouvait le sentir, de même qu'il sentait l'odeur de Kanda. Le kendoka se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Lèche, Allen. »

Cet ordre, sa voix, leur position… Rien n'aurait pu être plus érotique pour le jeune Walker. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même, engloutit les doigts, le goût de chair et de miel envahissant son palais. Rapidement, les effets apparaissaient. Une légère sensation de tournis, une série de frisson dans son dos, et le bien-être sexuel qui grandissait dans son ventre. Il n'eut pas mal au ventre, cette fois – sans doute en avait-il vraiment trop mangé avant. Il se sentait bien. Kanda ôta ses doigts, qu'il remplaça bien vite par ses propres lèvres, et sa langue. Écrasé par l'autre corps, mais sans que ce soit désagréable, Allen était assailli par ses pulsions. Il avait envie de Kanda. Tellement. Sa langue se frottait à la sienne, la sueur lui courant dans le dos, sentant en caressant celui du plus âgé qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir chaud. Ils étaient tous deux _bouillant_.

Le blandin gémit malgré lui aux frôlements intenses de leurs peaux. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Kanda revenir plonger ses doigts dans le pot. Il sursauta lorsque le miel fut étalé sur ses tétons. Surtout, son instinct – un instinct qu'il ignorait posséder –s'éveillait et il commençait à comprendre. Le kendoka descendit baiser sa poitrine, juste entre les deux pectoraux bien dessinés. Puis, sa bouche fondit sur les morceaux de chair, qu'il téta goulument. Allen gémit quand les dents de l'épéiste raclèrent la peau, deux de ses doigts s'amusant à le barbouiller de miel. Il voyait Kanda de plus en plus entreprenant et de plus en plus décidé sur ce qu'il faisait. Sa bouche arriva bientôt au niveau de son nombril, Allen ne comptant plus les frissons qui lui courraient dans le dos et entre les jambes. Kanda lui écarta bientôt les cuisses, s'agenouillant entre elles.

Déglutissant, Allen était submergé par cette vision érotique. Et surtout, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus froid du tout. Il se sentait comme en plein été, comme si la pièce baignait dans une chaleur infernale, ce qui _était_ le cas en lui. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie, le désir, le remuer entièrement, lui insuffler de se laisser faire, de s'ouvrir davantage, de se laisser complètement aller. Il oubliait toute gêne, il était on ne peut plus prêt. Le kendoka saisit son pénis entre ses mains, et le lâcha de l'une pour la tremper dans le pot à côté d'eux. Ses yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées criaient la luxure. Lorsqu'il parcourut sa verge d'une grosse lampée de miel, Allen gémit faiblement entre ses dents. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer – avec l'excitation, et sans doute parce que lui aussi était sous l'emprise du miel, Kanda le prit en bouche sans attendre.

À la sensation humide contre son pénis, l'intensité de la stimulation arracha un son aigu à Allen, doublé d'un sursaut. Le maudit ne savait plus où se mettre. Kanda le suçait sans vergogne, dévoué à la tâche, sa tête dodelinant sur son membre. Il butait peut-être un peu mais semblait parvenir à se dominer, découvreur de la sensation comme lui précédemment. Lorsqu'il réussit à le prendre entièrement, Allen fut au supplice. Il s'agrippait maladroitement à la couverture pour garder contenance, ses jambes se serrant contre le buste de Kanda malgré lui. Ce dernier ne se bougeait pas d'un pouce. L'un de ses bras musclés enserrait l'une de ses cuisses pour le maintenir ouvert, et sa tête s'appliquait encore. Tremblant de plaisir, Allen se mit à murmurer le nom de Kanda avec ferveur.

Ce dernier écarta davantage ses cuisses, sa tête se redressant lentement alors que sa main le pompait encore. Il relâcha son pénis, un léger filet de bave le reliant au membre irrigué. Allen tremblait intérieurement, se sentant complètement mis à nu devant un Kanda au-dessus de lui. Même si l'autre était agenouillé entre ses jambes, ce n'était pas lui qui avait l'avantage. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vraiment. Sauf qu'en cet instant, le blandin se sentait presque vulnérable.

Kanda, de son côté, eut le visage qui se fendit d'un sourire séduisant.

« Fais pas cette tête. J'vais pas te faire jouir maintenant, j'voulais te remettre en condition. Tourne-toi. »

Devant son expression de plus en plus incertaine, le brun laissa retomber les coins de ses lèvres.

« Ça va pas ? »

Il s'inquiétait, ça s'entendait à sa voix. La pression en Allen chuta quelques peu. Il se força à avoir l'air nonchalant.

« Si, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste un peu…, » il rougit, « enfin, laisse tomber.

—Pour moi aussi c'est bizarre. »

Le blandin eut un petit mouvement de recul, choqué d'entendre Kanda dire ça. Il fut quelque peu rassuré qu'il exprime lui aussi ses émotions.

« C'est ça, oui. Mais j'ai toujours envie.

—Tch. La même pour moi. »

Riant gentiment, Allen se redressa. Il tendit ses mains de manière à les apposer sur les épaules de Kanda, ses doigts caressant timidement sa peau, et il baisa ses lèvres, le plus s'étant penché pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ce fut un baiser chaste, qui contrastait pour le moins avec ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. En dépit de son hésitation, Allen relâcha son étreinte. Le kendoka l'avait suivi des yeux avec un regard presque tendre.

Alors, calmement, le maudit s'allongea, présentant sa croupe à l'épéiste. Fermant les yeux en essayant de toute ses forces d'oublier qu'il se sentait complètement exposé, les fesses à l'air libre, les parties génitales visibles et son excitation elle aussi palpable, il prit une longue inspiration silencieuse. Une main toucha l'une de ses fesses, caressant. Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, il eut à peine le temps de voir Kanda retirer son autre main du pot de miel, une portion assez généreuse lui colorant les doigts.

« Respire bien, Moyashi. »

Immédiatement, d'instinct, Allen obéit.

_Oh mon dieu…_

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh oui, cette coupure est sadique ! Mais ne m'en veuillez pas, la suite arrive bientôt ! Très bientôt, et le vrai bientôt, promis !
> 
> Blague à part, vous aurez vu, malgré le fait qu'ils aient les instincts plutôt réactifs pour une première fois (la faute au miel, lolol), ils ont quand même tous deux des réactions de "débutants" (ou de puceaux, en gros), si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, pour un petit peu de réalisme, parce que ça ne fait pas de mal X). (En relisant j'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils se faisaient quand même pas mal de bisous aussi, on va dire que c'est dû au fait qu'ils savent pas toujours comment agir par maladresse et se replient sur ça - ce qui reste en soi plausible, ou, sans aucune mauvaise foi, simplement que le fluff a pris le pouvoir \o/ !)
> 
> Je crois que c'est la scène de smut la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrit et je compte bien m'améliorer dans le domaine, on va voir ce que ça va donner au chapitre suivant MDR. Donc voilà, même si c'est très explicite, ça reste fluffy, je suis Madame Smutty Fluff, ne cherchez pas ! XD La suite sera du même acabit, tho, avec la reprise de l'intrigue !
> 
> (Parce que qu'on se le dise, que font les Akumas ? Pourquoi Kanda et Allen n'ont pas été repérés ? Ne sont-ils pas dérangés par tous ces gémissements et ces engueulades à peines camouflées ? Un problème de surdité, peut-être, du fait d'un dysfonctionnement systémique ? Ils prennent le thé ? Les paris sont ouverts !)
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et je serai ravie de savoir si cette scène vous a plu, si l'avancée entre les persos vous a plu, si ça vous a amusé, etc... n'hésitez point ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


End file.
